To Know You Is To Love You
by NicAm13
Summary: He swore she knew him, and that look in his eyes told her he was right. But can Nico continue to keep his walls down long enough to let her in to stay? Disclaimer: I do not own Necessary Roughness...but oh to own my own Nico.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first Danico fic! I have been a huge fan of these two crazy kids since day 1 and I am slightly sad to say that it took that beautifully frustrating kiss to push me to write. Anywho, this picks up right before the kiss and progresses from there. Enjoy!_

X

The normally composed Dr. Danielle Santino sat with her head down crying over Little Dude's fishbowl, her tears making tiny splashes in the water. It occurred to her that she was being absolutely ridiculous for crying over a fish but if she was honest with herself, the fish was just the straw that broke the already overwhelmed camel's back. She was crying for her failed marriage, her kids growing up way too fast for her liking, her sometimes over bearing career, TK's drug problems, her break up with Matt, the violation of her client's privacy by Marshall Pittman…the list could go on forever. She allowed herself this brief moment to break down because she knew tomorrow she would have to be the strong woman everyone around her needed her to be.

Just as her sobs started to fade, she heard footsteps on the porch beside her and she jumped. She glanced to her left and saw the very distinctive form of Nico walking towards her, a small brown box in his hands. Dani still didn't know how she wasn't used to him sneaking up on her yet, but again with being honest with herself, she kind of liked the fact that he always surprised her. She watched him sit beside her, his black over coat unbuttoned over a black suit and tan undershirt. He never wore a tie. And she loved that about him. He looked down at the box in his hands and tilted it towards her.

"The package at the stadium…it was for you."

Dani's breath caught in her throat when she leaned forward and saw the hard plastic tapes catch the light from the porch.

"The tapes?" Her voice was soft and full of hope as she looked over at him surprised. He nodded his head at her and looked back down at the box before setting it at his feet. He glanced back over at her and looked down at the fishbowl in her lap, squinting to see the tiny blue beta floating belly up. His eyes went back to her face where he took in her red and puffy eyes. She still looked flawlessly gorgeous to him. But that still didn't quell the immense sadness that tore through his heart.

"You lost your friend." He tiltled his head towards the fishbowl in acknowledgement and then looked away. She watched him draw in a long breath and shake his head.

"So did I." He was quiet for a moment which wasn't unusual for him, but his words left her with a chill. "They found his body….Marshall's really dead." The weight of his words hit her like a sledge hammer over the head. Shock graced her features and she leaned forward to set the fishbowl on the ground. Before she made the conscious decision to hug him, her arms were around his neck, her fingers drawing small comforting circles in the base of his hair.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." She whispered to him, squeezing him tighter to her. Despite the reason for the embrace, a small part of her did a dance when he didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around her waist, resting the other on her knee. She reveled in the fact that he didn't tense up from the contact like she assumed he would. He took her in to his arms willingly and let her hold him while he held her back.

"He was the only one who knew me." His breath was soft in her hair, making yet another chill run down her spine. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, not anticipating that his next words would change everything. "Except you." He said it so softly she almost didn't hear it. But when her eyes shot open and the knot in her stomach tightened she knew that she had.

Dani leaned back, her arms falling in to his lap and she looked at him. The vulnerability that shown in his gorgeous hazel eyes brought tears to her own. But she was confused by him. He claimed that she knew him, which was a bold statement regardless of the fact that he also implied that now she was the only one in the world who truly did. She shook her head slightly.

"I don't...know you." Her voice was shaky at best. She watched in amazement as the tiniest of smiles played at the corner of his lips. Oh god those perfect lips. He nodded at her in reassurance.

"Yeah…you do." The sincerity in his voice was profound. It shook her body and soul, and in that moment she knew he was right. She did know him. Granted it wasn't nearly as well as she wanted to but over the last few months he had revealed tiny pieces of information about himself to her and she cherished every single one. And now was the moment she realized she was still staring at his lips, still slightly parted from his admission. Dani leaned forward at the same time he did, both stopping at the last second, silently giving each other a way out. But they couldn't hold back any longer. They had spent too long fighting this. And when their lips met, it was unlike anything she had ever felt.

She leaned in to him and brought her hands back around his shoulders and intertwined her fingers with his slicked back hair. She felt his hands run up her arms and caress either side of her face, holding her to him. He slowly started dominating the kiss, his tongue sweeping along her lips, begging entrance which she all too willingly gave. He pulled her in to him and almost had her in his lap when his phone rang out from its place in his breast pocket. They pulled back at the same time, foreheads resting on each other, breath coming in short gasps.

"Son of a bitch." He murmured, making a small laugh escape her throat. She watched him sit up reluctantly but felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy when he grasped her hand in his. He took the offensive device out of his pocket and glanced down at the screen. The small smile he'd had on is face instantly fell away, replaced with a look of annoyance. He abruptly ignored the call and turned back to face her. Dani was in shock.

"Did I just see you _ignore_ a phone call?" She asked incredulously. Nico grimaced and ran his thumb over the knuckles of her hand.

"You're more important right now." His voice was full of emotion that made her heart sing. But she was inquisitive by nature and when his phone dinged the notification of a new message she had to ask.

"Well who was it?" The annoyance on his face returned when he looked at the text message and she saw him visually restrain himself from throwing it across the yard when the ring tone went off again.

"Gabrielle." He growled out. Now it was Dani's turn to be annoyed, not with Nico, just at the general irony.

"Maybe you should get that." She said to him, watching his eyes flicker up at her in shock. He just shook his head at her, to which she held out her hand.

"Then may I?" Her face was set in determination and she couldn't help but smile at him when he handed her the phone.

"Be my guest." He said with a smirk on his face. Dani hit the send button and brought the phone to her ear, well aware of Nico's amused gaze on her face and his hand slightly squeezing hers.

"Hello?" Dani answered with an annoyed tone. She heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"Who the fuck is this?" A shrill voice demanded. Dani squinted and pulled the phone away from her ear, tossing Nico a look that asked him how he ever dealt with that noise.

"This is Dani Santino. Who the fuck is _this_?" She had to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing when she saw Nico cough to fight off his own chuckle.

"Never mind who this is…where is Nico?" Gabrielle's demanding tone was starting to grate on Dani's nerves and she hadn't even been talking to her for 30 seconds.

"He's…busy at the moment. Can I take a message?" Dani tried to make her voice sound sweetly distracted which wasn't hard since Nico's fingers were still tracing a delicate pattern on the back of her hand. She was rewarded by a scoff in her ear.

"No." The click that signaled the call had been ended brought a smirk to Dani's face. She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked down at the darkening screen.

"Well that was a lot more satisfying then it should have been." She glanced playfully up at Nico who she found staring at her in amusement.

"Why would that be Doctor?" His tone was light, a glimmer in his eye. Dani had to remind herself to breathe. It was times like these, when Nico let down his guard and allowed her to see the real him, that she truly cherished. Dani cleared her throat and turned her palm up to grasp his hand properly. She looked him in the eyes.

"Because ever since you told me about her I've been resisting the urge to shove my fist through her teeth." If it weren't for the fierceness in her eyes and the severity of her tone, Nico would have thought she was joking. Instead he allowed his shock to show on his face and he brought a hand up to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I never took you for a violent person Danielle." She shook her head at him.

"I'm usually not. But anyone who messes with the people I care about better watch their backs." She leaned in to his palm that came to rest on her cheek, her eyes closed in contentment. His touch felt so right and she chastised herself for denying that she had wanted it for so long. Nico leaned forward until she could feel his breath on her lips, his eyes burning with intensity.

"Are you saying that you care about me Danielle?" He tried to mask the slight pleading sound in his voice but wasn't entirely successful. He wanted her to care about him as much as he cared for her. He wanted her to need him, to want him, to never leave his side. And that scared the living hell out of him.

Dani gave him a soft reassuring smile and gently placed a short kiss to his lips.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't Nico. You've meant a lot more to me then I was willing to admit for a good while now." She brought her hand up to his cheek, mirroring his same position. Her heart swelled as she watched his eyes close and felt the pressure of him leaning in to her hand. They sat like that for what felt like forever, completely content with just _being_ together. It was his dreaded phone that finally broke the silence with its incessant vibration. Nico let out a low growl as he looked down at the screen.

"Marshall's funeral is going to be tomorrow." Dani didn't even try to hide her shock.

"Why so soon?" Nico shrugged.

"Gabrielle probably just wants it over with." Dani was quiet for a moment, just watching the emotions play on Nico's face. It was an extremely rare thing to behold. In fact, this was the only time she had ever seen him show this much of himself; and she was filled with so much pride that he had chosen _her_ to be the one to see it. She was drawn from her quiet admiration by Nico looking back up at her, his eyes full of sadness. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it quickly, taking her totally off guard with the embarrassment that flashed across his handsome features. Dani leaned closer to him and squeezed his hand.

"I will be there with you Nico, every step of the way. I promise." His head snapped up to look at her in amazement.

"How did you-"She cut him off.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She tossed his overly used phrase back at him, delighting when she saw his despair melt in to a grin. He leaned forward suddenly and kissed her hard, the passion and longing she felt left her breathless. When he finally pulled back again she couldn't help but smile. He rested his forehead on hers and drew in a deep breath.

"You know she's going to be there." Dani sat back and smacked him hard on his shoulder.

"First off, do not ever talk about her right after you kiss me like that again. Second, good. Maybe I can bribe one of the pallbearers to knock her out and bury her in an empty grave." Nico flashed her one of his rare full on smiles.

"So you're already planning on me kissing you again?" Dani rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Of course that is what you took from that."

X

_AN: Well loves, there is the first chap of my brand new baby! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Next chap will be the funeral and the first meeting of Dani and Gabrielle, along with some potential smut and a rating boost…let me know what you guys want! _

_For updates and randomness, follow me on twitter NicAm13. See ya'll next chap!_

_Nic_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I just want to apologize again for the mix up yesterday! I was having technical difficulties and updated the wrong fic…not cool! I promise it will not happen again. I will take the apology down tomorrow after I know the alert went out for this actual chap. Anywho, on with the show!_

X

It was 9am and Dani was fidgeting in front of her full length mirror. She was dressed in a wide neck short sleeved black dress that reached to just above her knees. Her hair was straightened and pulled in to a low pony tail, and on her feet she wore a pair of her signature black stilettos. She looked good, but that unnerved her. She was going to a funeral after all; looking good wasn't really the point. As she reached over and tugged on her sleeve, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Mom you look fine." She could hear the eye roll in her daughter's voice without even having to look at her. Dani turned to see Lindsay leaning against the door frame to her bedroom, arms folded over her chest. She looked self-consciously down and smoothed her dress for the hundredth time since she put it on.

"Are you sure? I don't want to go looking like I'm trying to look nice." Dani squinted at her daughter when she saw the eye roll this time.

"Seriously, you're fine. Half the people there see you dressed nice all the time. Besides, what you're wearing isn't exactly what's going to be on everyone's mind." With that Lindsay turned and walked down the hall and back to her bedroom.

Dani let out a long sigh and sat back on to her bed, resting her head in her hands. She had roughly ten minutes before Nico was supposed to be there to pick her up; which in Nico time meant he was already late. It amazed her how nervous she was about facing Nico, and the events that were laid before them that day. Last night had changed everything between them. They had sat on the bench outside for hours just talking and cuddling. Before either of them knew it, it was midnight and Nico very reluctantly stood to leave. Neither of them wanted to be alone last night, and that was why they had agreed to do just that. Things had already progressed past what either of them had anticipated and they didn't want to push it, especially in the wake of what was to come. That didn't stop Dani from dreaming of lying in Nico's arms all night though.

Just as her mind was about to wander back to her dreams, the subject of them rang the doorbell and pulled her out of her revere. The butterflies in her stomach went in to frenzy as she quickly walked down the stairs. When she pulled open the front door she expected to see Nico dressed in his usual black suit, no tie, and hair slicked back. So when she was met with the actual sight of him she had to remind herself to breathe.

Nico stood before her nearly unrecognizable in his Navy dress blue uniform; his hair had been cut shorter so that it was still slightly slicked back but it no longer touched his ears or brushed against his collar. Dani couldn't help but look him over from head to toe, taking in everything from his shiny black shoes to the hat tucked under his arm. She felt a jolt of electricity run through her when he reached out with two fingers and gently pushed her lower jaw up.

"That's not very lady like Danielle." His voice as smooth and held a hint of amusement. Dani brought her eyes up to meet his and was instantly brought back to reality. Whatever tone his voice held didn't shine through in those normally expressive eyes and she was reminded of why he was dressed the way he was. He had served with Marshall. He was paying his respects to that honor. Dani cleared her throat and turned to grab her black purse from the table beside the door. She turned back to face him and rested a hand on his forearm.

"I'm ready when you are." Nico nodded once and offered her his arm. Dani slid hers through the crook of his elbow and turned to call over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her.

"I'm leaving and I better not come home to a party!" She heard Lindsay scoff as she came down the stairs.

"If you even come home." Dani squinted at her daughter.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving this house any time soon." Shutting the door behind her without further explanation, Dani allowed Nico to steer her towards his car.

X

The drive to the cemetery was silent but not awkwardly so. As soon as Nico had climbed behind the wheel he had reached over and grasped Dani's hand in his, needing that contact. He couldn't really describe how absolutely elated he was that he was to be able to draw comfort from her like this. A week ago it would have been crossing a line to even ask her to stand with him at the funeral but now…now he had her and he wasn't going to let go. He'd take a sledge hammer to his own walls if he had to.

Half an hour later they pulled in to the cemetery. To the right he could see people gathering in the black folding chairs set around the dark cherry wood casket that was draped in an American flag. Nico put the car in park and cut the engine. Dani's eyes never left his face as she transferred the hand she was holding to her free one and placed her closest arm around his shoulders in a comforting hug.

"You can do this Nico. You're the strongest man I know. And I'll be right beside you the whole time." He offered her a brief smile.

"Not the whole time; I'm one of the ones folding the flag." The sadness in his voice broke her heart. She pulled him to her and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, maybe not physically, but all you have to do is look over your shoulder and I'll be there. I won't ever leave you when you need me. I promise."

She felt Nico's hand rest on the back of her neck and pull her face to his. This kiss was soft and sweet and filled with so many emotions it would be impossible to try to discern them all. But the one that shone out above the rest to Dani was his need. Not lustful need, but need to be supported, need to believe her words, need to trust her irrevocably. He just flat out _needed_ her. The very thought of it sent a shiver through her. Whatever this was between them had only been really addressed for less than 24 hours and already he was making her feel like no one had ever done before. The only people she had ever truly felt needed by were her children and that was just a natural thing. Never had a man allowed himself to need her body and soul.

When Nico pulled away, his eyes gazed at her in complete adoration.

"You have no idea how much you being here means to me. Thank you." A hair had come loose from her pony tail and he reached up to tuck it behind her ear. Dani leaned in to his touch and gave him a short smile.

"Any time." Her response was short but it held so much promise.

"Time to go." Nico turned and opened his door, putting on his hat and a pair of stark white gloves once he stood. He walked around the car and offered his arm again to Dani. Together they walked across the grass in silence. She could feel the tension in the man beside her winding tight like a coil, which turned red hot when a tall, thin brunette rushed over to them. She didn't even spare Dani a glance as she flung her arms around Nico's neck.

"Oh Nico! I'm so glad you're finally here." The look of sheer anger and annoyance on Nico's face made Dani's knees shake. He shot her an apologetic look before pulling his arm from hers.

"Get off of me Gabrielle." Dani couldn't help the feeling of happiness that filled her heart when he spoke the words, his eyes never leaving hers. Gabrielle tensed and took a step back, her hands still resting on Nico's shoulders.

"Well that's no way to greet a grieving widow. I thought you had more manners then that." Dani had to bite her lip to keep from commenting. Nico visibly restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"We aren't doing this here Gabrielle. Where's Juliette?" His voice was visibly measured and Dani could tell he was on the verge of snapping. That was the only reason she restrained herself from grabbing the snobby brunette by her hair and dragging her through the mud. Nico reached up and pulled Gabrielle's hands from his shoulders and let them drop back to her sides. There was a brief look of fury in the woman's eyes but she quickly checked herself.

"She's still on some beach somewhere doing what she does best." The nonchalance in Gabrielle's tone made Dani want to reach out and slap her. "What does it matter to you anyway? It's not like she's yours." Nico reached out and put an arm around Dani's waist to stop her from moving forward. She looked down at her balled fists and closed her eyes. She hadn't even realized she had made a conscious move toward her. Gabrielle's eyes widened then and Dani could see the dots connecting in her head. Instead of making a comment about the two of them however, she continued to dig at Nico.

"Looks like you'll be handing me that neatly folded flag, won't you." Her voice was sickeningly sweet, her eyes betraying the malice that was deep rooted in her.

"His mother will receive that flag long before your hands ever touch it." Nico replied to without missing a beat. Gabrielle looked at him in shocked confusion.

"His mother's dead."

"Exactly." With that, Nico pressed his hand in to Dani's hip and urged her forward, leaving Gabrielle to stare at their backs. He led her to a chair in the front row right next to the casket and took a seat beside her.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear, his hand grasped tightly around hers. Dani leaned in to him.

"You're welcome." She wasn't entirely sure what he was thanking her for since she had nearly knocked that bitch out without fully realizing it, but she understood that this wasn't the time to ask for details.

Over the next twenty minutes, all of the black folding chairs were filled with mourners and well-wishers. The entire Hawks team stood in a towering somber line behind the gathering. Even TK, who had been released for the proceedings on Dani's approval, stood in a crisp black suit with his head bowed as the Preacher began talking. Dani didn't really hear his words however; she was preoccupied with the 6 Navy men who stood at attention to the right of the casket. Her eyes roamed over them as she took in the cast array of medals and decorations on their chests, and she couldn't help but notice that Nico had quite a few more. She then realized they all had rifles in their right hands, tucked in along the side of their legs and the one on the end closest to where she was seated held two. She hardly had time to wonder what the second was for before the preacher's voice stopped and she felt Nico squeeze her hand and stand, turning to the Navy man holding the second rifle. It was handed over with such a measured ease, and Nico took his place at the end of the line. He snapped to attention with such intensity it took Dani's breath away. It was quiet for a moment before his voice rang out with commands. It was clear he was the one in charge. All seven of them brought their rifles up and aimed them towards the sky.

"Ready. Aim. Fire!" The first round of shots rang out, sending a jolt through Dani.

"Aim. Fire!" The second set cracked, and Dani kept her eyes on Nico's face the entire time.

"Aim. Fire!" Nico gave the command for the men to bring their rifles down and salute as the somber sound of Taps began to play. Dani felt herself choke up and quickly swallowed down the lump in her throat. The entire time she watched Nico, he amazed her at the natural way he handled that rifle. And it didn't escape her notice how at home he looked with it in his hands. She felt another shudder run through her at the thought of what experiences he had gone through to become so comfortable with it. Before her mind could run away with itself, she noticed a tear slide down Nico's cheek as Taps came to a close. It took everything she had to keep from running to him and taking him in her arms then. Despite how much she had despised Marshall Pittman, he had still meant so much to Nico.

Dani watched as Nico and one of the other men took their places at either end of the casket and began folding the flag in to the ceremonial triangle. When they finished, Nico turned on his heel and marched over to a white marble grave marker about five feet away. He knelt down and placed the flag so that it was resting upright next to the engraved name. He bowed his head, and if it weren't for the faint movement of his jaw signaling he was speaking, Dani would have thought he was crying again. When he stood, he turned and walked back up to the Navy men and dismissed them, then quickly turned around and started walking towards his car, grabbing her hand on the way and pulling her with him. They made it half way across the grass before that infuriatingly shrill voice rang out behind them.

"Nico!" Gabrielle called. Dani squeezed his hand and pushed him forward.

"Go to the car. I'll handle her." He nodded at her once and made his way to his car, a little more rushed now. Dani turned to face Gabrielle and marched right up to her, side stepping with her to block her path to Nico.

"Get out of my way." The taller woman's voice sounded menacing but it didn't phase Dani one bit.

"Let's get one thing straight _Gabrielle_." Dani spit the woman's name out like it was a curse. "I don't take orders from anyone so you might as well give that one up now." That got Gabrielle's attention. Her slightly sunken brown eyes finally looked down at the therapist in front of her. Dani took one step closer to her and poked a finger in to her chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are chasing after that man? You've done nothing but cause him pain for the last twenty years! You've virtually sucked the life out of him. And if that wasn't enough to make me want to knock you the fuck out, you try to throw your drama at him on the day he has to bury his _best_ _friend_? You're kidding me right?" Dani's voice shook with fury and she suppressed a smirk as Gabrielle took a step away from her.

"If I were you, I'd take your own advice and get out of _my_ way. Nico isn't alone any more, and I'll be damned if I sit back and watch you hurt him again. If you try to contact him in any way that isn't professional again, there will be hell to pay." Dani turned on her heel and made her way to join Nico in the car, a sense of self-satisfaction humming in her veins.

X

_AN: Well there it is! I had a pretty easy time writing this chap despite its sadness. It's always easier to write a pairing when their chemistry is just so amazing though. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Also, a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! This has to be the most responsive fanbase I have ever had the pleasure of writing for! You guys are truly the best._

_Follow me on twitter for updates and randomness! NicAm13_

_See ya'll next chap!_

_Nic_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Picks up right where we left of. These kids don't get a break. Warning for what could be considered extreme language._

X

Nico sat behind the wheel of his black Lincoln and watched the exchange between Dani and Gabrielle. Even though Gabrielle had a good 3 inches on Dani, he could tell by both of their postures that Dani was the one larger than life at that moment. He felt a strong sense of pride fill his chest as he watched Dani poke Gabrielle in the chest to make her point and then turn to walk towards him, a self-satisfied smirk on her face, and a gaping look of disapproval on Gabrielle's. When Dani was about ten feet from the car, Nico's phone buzzed in notification of a new email. He groaned loudly as he read it, knowing full well the woman about to join him in the car was _not_ going to be pleased.

Dani ducked inside the car and turned to face him as she shut the door behind her, her smile faltering when she caught sight of the look on his face.

"Ugh. Do I even want to know what the new situation is?" Nico couldn't help but grin at her.

"How do you know it's a situation? How do you know I'm not upset with you for fighting my battles for me?" He tossed the question out there, knowing full well that he wasn't upset in the slightest. He just loved to tease her, especially in instances where her perceptiveness caught him off guard. Dani sat back in her seat and let slightly worried look cross her face.

"Are you? Upset?" The worry in her voice made him feel terrible for teasing her at all, let alone about a subject she was probably very unsure about. He shook his head and tucked his finger under her chin, making her meet his eyes again.

"No Danielle. I am not upset at all. In fact, I am extremely grateful. But right now we have more pressing matters to attend to. You should probably check your phone. I'm sure you have a few missed calls."

Dani looked at him confused. She reached for her little black purse and pulled out her phone, freezing when she saw 15 missed calls from Ray and 6 from an unknown city number.

"Why the hell is Ray calling me?" She glanced back up at Nico and saw him let out a sigh. That wasn't good.

"Do you want me to fill you in or do you want to call him and find out?"

Dani leaned her head back against the headrest.

"You better tell me now. If it's as bad as I think it is I'd rather hear it from someone I _don't_ want to punch in the face." Nico chuckled.

"As long as you promise you're attitude towards me will stay that way then I'll tell you." Dani's eyes shot open and she glared at him.

"I swear to god Nico you better tell me now before I…I…Ugh! Just tell me!" Nico held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ray Jay was arrested yesterday evening for possession of marijuana. He's been in a holding cell all night and apparently thought it was a good idea to call his father instead of you."

Dani's jaw fell open in disbelief and then she let out a hysterical laugh. She kept laughing until she looked at Nico again and saw that his face was still set in stone. Her face fell immediately.

"You're not joking. Oh. My. God. What the hell was he thinking?! I'm so going to make him wish he was never born that little-"Nico cut her off.

"Dani! Hey, take it easy. We're going to the precinct right now okay? I'll get this sorted out."

Dani grumbled as he started the car.

"Take it easy…ha. I'd like to see you take it easy if you were in my position. I'd probably be talking you out of hanging Ray Jay up by his toes from a ceiling fan." Nico scoffed at her, and flashed a small grin.

"It's nice to know you think so highly of my hypothetical parenting skills Danielle." Dani was about to roll her eyes when Nico's voice suddenly turned serious.

"Even if Ray Jay and Lindsay aren't my children, that doesn't mean that they aren't important to me. I'm pretty upset about this incident as well." Dani swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to gather her thoughts after his little confession. It didn't make sense to her though, seeing as how the only interaction he had with her kids was when he had busted them at the Hawks game forever ago. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I get it…Hawks assets and all. Anything bad they do is bad for the team." Her voice was quiet, not looking at his face. She felt him tense at her words and he was quiet for a moment, contemplating how best to describe the situation to her. For once he opted for as straight an answer as he could offer.

"When you first started working for the Hawks? Sure. Now? That is a very small portion of it. They are important to me because they are important to you. You have to know by now that I care deeply for you Danielle. Anything that upsets you upsets me, and that is a huge deal because I don't enjoy being upset." His eyes stayed focused on the road in front of them, his jaw clenched. Every word he had just spoken was true…and on some level that made him angry. Well, maybe not angry, but extremely frustrated. He was never this open, with anyone. It was why his marriage had failed, partially why Gabrielle had chosen Marshall over him, and most definitely why he had no friends outside of this stubbornly headstrong woman beside him. She was the only person in the world now that Marshall was gone that had ever seen a _glimpse_ of who he really was. He was terrified of having just said out loud that he cared for her. Experience had shown that usually sent people running for the hills; and losing her just wasn't an option. But that was also why he knew that if he didn't take that leap with her he'd end up losing her in the long run anyway. Whether it be to constantly shutting her out or to another man. Both ideas made him want to punch something…hard.

He had to suppress his surprise when Dani reached over and took the hand that had been laying on his thigh in to her hands and brought it up to kiss his knuckles.

"Thank you." Now it was his turn to not be totally sure what he was being thanked for but decided to just leave it be and simply nodded while stretching out his fingers and caressing her cheek.

"We'll continue this later. We're here." He said, pulling in to the parking garage next to the police station. Dani let out a long sigh and allowed her anger to take control of her again. Despite the overwhelming emotions she was feeling for Nico at the moment, she couldn't afford her son or her ex-husband to see her have any vulnerability right now. Angry momma bear was on the prowl.

"Let's get this over with." She nearly growled as she got out of the car and made her way towards the precinct, knowing Nico was right behind her.

Nico reached around her as they walked up the stairs and opened the door for her, his eyes glinting slightly as she flashed him an appreciative smile. Once they were inside, his senses were assaulted with the mixed smell of stale coffee and Xerox paper. If he weren't so used to being in this building every so often it would have made him gag. The main room was crammed with desks and uniformed officers bustling about doing the random everyday tasks. The reception desk stood about ten feet in front of them and to its right was a bench where none other than Ray Santino sat with his head down.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when Dani huffed in agitation and stalked over to Ray, her heels clicking on the tile. She stopped in front of his hunched form, crossed her arms and sank back on to one foot, ever looking the part of the impatient mother. And a sexy as hell one at that.

"Where is he?" Her voice was stern and demanding, her face unflinching as Ray's head shot up and he looked at her with surprise.

"Dani? I've been trying to call you all morning! Where the hell have you been?" Ray stood, his face turning red, his shift in mood causing Nico to walk up behind Dani and place a protective hand on her lower back; the action both offering support and making his presence known to the sorry excuse of a man standing before him. Ray's eyes flickered between the two of them and his face grew even more red, as if that was even possible.

"Who the fuck is this? Your body guard?" The tension Nico had been feeling the past few days wound even tighter inside of him and he made to move forward to relieve some of it before Dani placed a hand on his chest.

"Not that it's any of your business Ray but I was attending a funeral for my boss this morning, hence why you couldn't get a hold of me. Besides, from what I know Ray Jay was arrested _yesterday_…why in the hell did you wait until this morning to call me?!" Ray dropped his eyes to the floor. "And no, he isn't my body guard but I'm sure he wouldn't mind breaking a few fingers if I asked him to so you better watch how you speak to me right now because I am very tempted." Nico balked slightly when she spoke but also felt a sense of pride that she trusted him enough to use him as a weapon. He made his face neutral and leveled Ray with a steady stare.

"She wouldn't even have to ask. I'd do it merely on principle." Nico offered with a shrug and it was Dani's turn to fight off a laugh at the shocked look on Ray's face. When she had her amusement under control, she cleared her throat and continued to address her ex like he was another child for her to be annoyed with.

"So, back to my original question; where is Ray Jay?"

"He's in a holding cell. They are willing to release him until his court date if his fifteen hundred dollar fine is paid in full. I was going to come bail him out yesterday until I found out how much it was. I just don't have that kind of money so I called you." Ray's voice shrank with his admission at the end of the explanation. Dani rolled her eyes.

"I'm not surprised. Hookers and backed taxes must get expensive." She sneered. "You're lucky my portion is paid off or he would be sitting in that cell for a while…which I'm considering anyway." Dani reached inside her purse and pulled out her check book, Ray gaping at her.

"What? How?" He sputtered out. Dani glared up at him before turning to walk to the reception desk.

"Again Ray, none of your business."

Nico followed behind her and snatched the pen out of her hand as she started to make out the check.

"Nico what-"He cut her off.

"The Hawks will take care of it." He wasn't at all surprised when she shook her head in defiance.

"No. That is completely unnecessary, not to mention inappropriate." She went for her pen again and this time Nico held it up out of her reach and took a step closer to her, invading her personal space and using his new found power over her to his advantage.

"You are a Hawks employee. With that comes various…let's call them 'perks'. Trust me when I say it is far from inappropriate to accept the help." He felt her respond to the closeness of their bodies and had to suppress the urge to kiss her senseless in the middle of the precinct with her ex-husband as an audience. She sighed and took a step back.

"Accept help…have you met me Nico?" Her tone was playful but he could still see the lust in her eyes.

"Oh I have met you Doctor Santino, and believe me; I love what I've seen so far." The smile that had been on both of their faces slipped to an expression of blatant shock; the slipped admission of the word 'love' not going unnoticed. Dani opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a throat clearing.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The receptionist, an elderly woman who looked like she had less patience than Nico, said to them. Nico tore his eyes away from her beautiful face and reached in to the pocket of his dress blue pants and pulled out his wallet.

"Yes. We're here to pay the fine and procure the release of Raymond Santino Junior." His voice was steady, all business, betraying none of the panic he was feeling inside. He couldn't believe he had slipped like that. Especially here of all places, in the middle of bailing her son out of jail. He felt her eyes on him and he fought the need to squirm under her analyzing gaze.

"What?" He questioned as they followed the receptionist to the cashier's desk. Dani just shook her head at him.

"Nothing for now Nico." He sighed heavily.

"Don't think I didn't just notice the 'for now' part of that." She smiled.

"Good. That was the point."

They arrived at the cashier and Nico produced a credit card and ID, the receptionist telling them she was going to let the officer on duty know to release Ray Jay. Dani shook her head.

"You have a company card?" Nico smirked.

"How else do you think I bail half the team out of random situations all the time?" Dani shrugged.

"You know, I never really thought about it. The first time you ever mentioned making things 'disappear' I kind of put it in the back of my mind."

The cashier handed Nico back the plastic cards and he turned to face Dani.

"Now we both know that isn't true. You've been very vocal about not agreeing with my methods."

"When we first met? Absolutely. And still on occasion I do have objections." Nico opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand to stop him. "But, that doesn't mean I don't appreciate what you do. Everything you do is to help the team and I've slowly come to understand and accept that."

"You never cease to amaze me Danielle." He whispered and moved to pull her in to a hug when they heard Ray Jay's voice behind them.

"Mom? Nico? Where's dad?" Dani peeked around Nico's shoulder and took a look at her son. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked exhausted from anxiety and fear. She couldn't stop herself from thinking 'good'. Dani walked over to Ray Jay and tugged his arm towards the reception desk where she had to sign his release papers.

"You. Sit." She pointed to the bench where Ray had resumed his seat from earlier. Nico leaned over and whispered in Dani's ear.

"I'm going to get the car. Meet me outside when you're ready." Dani nodded at him and shot her son a glare before turning her attention back to the paperwork.

Nico walked out of the precinct and towards his car, unlocking it from a distance. Once he was parked out front he pulled his phone out to check his messages. He was surprised when he found a missed call from Juliette. He hadn't expected to hear from her at all when Gabrielle had told him she was still on some remote island living it up. He immediately hit the send button and tapped his foot impatiently as the line rang twice before she picked up.

"Nico?" Her voice was filled with despair and he felt his heart squeeze. She may not biologically be his daughter but he sure as hell loved her like one.

"Juliette, what's wrong?" She sobbed in to the phone and he heard the intercom and bustling noise of an airport in the background.

"Oh nothing besides my mother being the world's largest cunt." Her tiny voice broke down in to sobs again. Nico couldn't help but be confused.

"What did she do?" His question earning a tearful sniff.

"The spiteful bitch told me my dad's funeral wasn't until tomorrow morning so I figured I'd catch the flight in today and rest from the jet lag tonight. Imagine my shock when I land and see on the TV that it was _this_ morning. And now she won't even answer her phone. I just don't know what to do Nico." She broke down again. Nico's hand gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles began to protest. He had known anger before, sometimes bordering on fury, but nothing came close to the absolute rage he felt towards Gabrielle right at that moment. He couldn't even believe that he had loved her at one point in his life. He took a deep breath to steady his voice.

"Do you have any money on you?"

"Yeah like thirty bucks." Nico nodded to himself.

"Take a cab to my place. I have some things I need to take care of but I will be there as soon as I can. I'll text you the code to get in." He heard her sigh and sniff again.

"Thank you Nico." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The headache he was getting from containing himself was becoming crippling.

"If you run in to any problems call me." He hung up and immediately dialed Gabrielle's number from memory. He wasn't shocked at all when it went straight to voicemail.

"You better hope and pray I don't find you any time within the next forty eight hours." Just as he hit the end button, Dani and Ray Jay opened the passenger side doors and got in to the car. He tried to smooth his face in to an impassive mask but one look from Dani was all it took for her to see right through it.

"What happened?" Her eyes were wide; the tension rolling off of Nico was so thick she was surprised he didn't choke on it.

"Juliette. She's in town and going to be at my loft. I'd rather discuss the details later." His eyes looked at the blonde teenager in his rearview mirror. Thankfully Dani didn't press him and just nodded her head. Nico put the car in drive and headed back to her house.

"So, Ray Jay, care to let me in on your partner in crime?" Nico questioned. He fought to keep his face straight when he saw the shocked expression on the boy's face.

"How did you know there was someone else?" Dani scoffed at her son.

"He's Nico. Enough said." Nico shook his head.

"No, I just know you aren't stupid enough to do something like this on your own. So who was it?" Ray Jay shook his head and smiled.

"It's creepy how much you know man. Seriously." His smile dropped when he caught Nico's stern look in the mirror. "Um, Tyler…his name is Tyler."

"Does this Tyler have a last name?"

"Hoffman. Tyler Hoffman. We go to school together." Dani spun around to look at her son.

"You mean that little shit that got you suspended for cheating on that history test a year ago? _Why_ are you still hanging out with him?"

Ray Jay shrunk back in his seat.

"Because I'm a teenager and it's in my nature to disobey the wishes of my parents?" The way he posed the answer as a question making Nico snicker. Dani shot him a glare and his smile quickly fell, and then returned when she faced Ray Jay again.

"Seriously, enough with my psychology books. You are grounded until I say otherwise and you will work your ass off around the house doing whatever tedious task I can think of to pay back that fine. Do you understand me?" Ray Jay lowered his head.

"Yeah." The car was quiet as they drove along the highway, the silence broken only when Ray Jay leaned forward and stuck his head between the driver and passenger seats.

"Mom? I really am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. You've got so much sh- crap on your plate already and I don't do anything but add to it. I had a lot of time to sit and think last night and I just…I'm just really sorry. For everything." Dani stared out the windshield, her eyes brimming with tears. She nodded once and patted Ray Jay's hand that was resting on her shoulder. When he sat back and gazed out the window himself, Nico couldn't help but glance at him in the rearview mirror and think 'good one kid.'

X

Twenty minutes later Nico pulled in to Dani's driveway. He parked the car and turned off the ignition but made no move to get out. He needed to get to Juliette.

"Ray Jay go inside please. I need a minute with Nico." Ray Jay nodded and opened the door. Before he got out the whole way he leaned back in.

"Thanks Nico. And nice uniform." Nico offered him a sad smile and looked down as the boy shut the door behind him and walked towards the house. The minute he had his back turned, Dani reached for Nico's hands and turned to face him.

"What's wrong? What happened with Juliette?" The genuine concern in her voice made his heart swell. She cared about everyone without ever meeting them. It astounded him how she always saw the good in everyone…how she apparently saw the good in him. He sighed and squeezed her hands tight, reveling in the contact.

"Apparently Gabrielle lied to her and told her Marshall's funeral wasn't until tomorrow. She didn't find out the truth until she landed in New York about an hour ago. She's at my loft right now." He tried his hardest to keep his voice from shaking but he failed miserably. Dani let go of one of his hands and brought hers up to cover her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god. Is she okay? Do you need me to go with you?" Nico shook his head even though he wanted to say yes so badly. He needed her more than anything else right now, but she had her own problems to attend to.

"I just need to get over there now. She's not okay but I'm going to do my best to make it as right as I can. You have things you need to deal with right now too." He looked at her then, his eyes full of determination. She offered him a small confident smile.

"You'll take care of things as only you can Nico. That girl is lucky to have you. And so am I." Without a moment's hesitation he tugged on her wrist and pulled her to him, his lips meeting her half way in a hard kiss. It started off rough and passionate but slowly turned languid and soft, filled with so much emotion it brought tears to her eyes. He finally pulled back when they were both breathless.

"I don't deserve the confidence you have in me." Dani shook her head, her nose rubbing against his.

"You deserve that and so much more. I just wished you believed that." He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent of perfume, shampoo, and something that was just purely Dani.

"Maybe one day I will with the help of this amazing therapist I know." That got her to smile.

"Should I be jealous of this therapist?"

"Probably. She's one of the greatest women I've ever known." The blush that colored her cheeks started thoughts running through his head that were totally inappropriate considering the conversation. He leaned forward and gave her lips a soft kiss.

"I promise once everything settles down we'll have time for just the two of us." Dani sighed and leaned in to him.

"That would be fantastic. In the meantime, go do what you do and I'll go try my best to do what I do." She kissed him briefly again, not wanting to get out of the car but forcing herself to reach for the door handle anyway.

"I'll call you later?" He offered.

"You better." She teased and closed the door behind her. Nico was backing out of her driveway before she even reached the front door. He slammed the car in to gear and made his way back in to the city, breaking just about every traffic law on the way.

X

_Author's Note: I just want to apologize for taking so long to update. I am in the process of switching careers and it's hard to find time to just sit down and write. Everything should even out here in the next week or so hopefully. As an apology, I offer you this extremely long update! Even if there aren't as many Danico fluffy moments as I would have liked. I tried to focus more on the two of them interacting in their usual way but with the subtle intimacy added here and there. I hope I was successful in that. I have the next chap already started and am hoping to get it out to you tomorrow afternoonish since I suddenly have a fuck ton of free time at work. _

_Anywho, yet another ENORMOUS thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! You guys are fantastic. Seriously. I love each and every one of you. _

_Follow me on twitter for updates and randomness! At NicAm13._

_See you next chap!_

_Nic _


	4. Chapter 4

_WARNING: Abnormally Long Author's Note: Well hello there! Okay so a good friend of mine who also doubles as a half-assed beta (jkjk she's the bomb for real) brought up a few points that I wanted to address for you guys._

_I know I promised potential smut and I am not going back on that. It is just going to take a while. With the shit storm of things going on around them I don't think Dani or Nico would want to just hop in to bed at their first chance. They are both too level headed and logical for that. Don't get me wrong though, I am a huge fan of some Danico sexiness. For a fantastic example of said sexiness, go read 'All the Words' by SciFiRN. It'll make you blush. Seriously._

_I realize that even though they are 'together' there is, and is going to continue to be, a good bit of angst. I want to stay true to cannon as much as I can and the truth of the matter is Dani did just get out of a pretty serious relationship with Matt. Those feelings just don't go away overnight. We will see in the next couple of chapters how all three of them deal with those feelings. Personally, I think Matt is a tool bag. Will that reflect in my writing of him? Probably. So if you're a huge Matt fan I apologize in advance (Not really.)_

_There will be plenty more interactions between Nico and the kids, as well as Juliette and…well…everyone. And don't think that you've seen the last of Gabrielle either. She's like hemorrhoids…a constant pain in the ass._

_If you guys think there is anything plot wise that you would like me to explain, or if you have questions that DO NOT involve giving away major story line, please feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. I promise I won't bite harder than you like. _

_Because this note has gotten completely out of hand, I won't be adding one at the end of this chap. So, GIANT thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed! If I could open mouth kiss you I would. (Too creepy?)_

_Follow me on Twitter for updates and randomness. At NicAm13._

_See you next chap!_

_Nic_

_On with the show. Get your tissues ready._

X

Nico made it back in to the city and was pulling in the parking garage below his building in less than twenty minutes. He knew Juliette was a mess and he needed to be there for her. Despite what Marshall had said about their contact while he was still alive, Nico knew in his heart that he'd want his daughter taken care of now. He keyed in the code for his loft in to the keypad beside the elevator. That was definitely one of the many things his considerable paycheck was good for: ensuring his security. At least while he was home he could at least attempt to forget to be paranoid.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the view of his loft. It was all hardwood floors in the joined kitchen/dinette and living room. The floor plan was open, the breakfast bar topped with black marble being the only separation between the two rooms. The kitchen itself had matching black marble counter tops, stainless steel appliances, and dark cherry wood cabinets. There were technically only three walls, which were painted a rich red wine color and the far wall of the living room was a giant paneled window overlooking the bustling city. There was a crème colored leather sectional couch that wrapped around in a horseshoe with matching ottoman and recliner chair. He couldn't count the number of times he had fallen asleep in that chair simply because he bed had just felt entirely too large for only him.

Nico walked to the breakfast bar and took off his uniform jacket, placing it on the back of a stool. As he began to undo his tie he noticed a lump of blue blanket and brown hair on the couch. He sighed while unbuttoning his cufflinks and stopped to stare at Juliette. Part of him just wanted to leave her sleep, let her enjoy oblivion for just a while longer before reality flooded her mind again; before she was reminded of her mother's cruelty. The poor girl already had enough of her own demons to fight. The last thing she needed was her viper bitch of a mother adding to it. Then again, the majority of Juliette's problems could probably be laid at Gabrielle's feet to begin with.

He walked over and crouched down beside her resting form and brushed the hair out of her face. He had to suppress a heavy sigh at the look of her. Her cheeks were sunken and dark rings circled her eyes. And now that he caught a glimpse of the hand resting beside her cheek, he could tell it was entirely too skinny. She was using again. There was no way only two days of grieving had caused this much damage. Nico reached out gently and shook her shoulder. Her big doe eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, panic on her face as she took in her surroundings. Nico remained quiet, watching the realization of where she was calm her. When her eyes rested on him finally, he took note of how bloodshot they were.

"When?" Was all he asked, knowing she would know exactly what he was talking about. They had danced to this tune way too many times for her not to. Her eyes dropped from his and she shook her head.

"Almost two days. Once mo- _she _called me to tell me about my dad I couldn't even function enough to get a fix." Nico nodded his head once and stood to sit beside her on the couch. He sat still and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. It terrified him just how much she looked like her mother like this. But she _wasn't_ Gabrielle. Thank god for that. Juliette drew in a long breath and shivered, drawing the blanket around her shoulders tighter.

"Ya know, I didn't have the best relationship with him. Hell, for the last year I hardly had what anyone would call a relationship with him at all. I spent a lot of my time hating him; going around talking about what a terrible person he was. And that's the worst part isn't it?" She fell quiet and he could feel tears run down her cheeks and on to his shirt. He reached an arm around her waist and hugged her, trying to offer some form of comfort. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to talk any more, Nico squeezed her one last time and sat her upright.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get changed? I need to do the same but then I will take you to see him if you want to." Juliette nodded once and stood. She made her way across the living room to the guest bedroom but stopped once she was in the door way. She turned back to face Nico.

"Have you talked to my mother?" Nico shook his head.

"Not since the funeral. But I did leave a voicemail vaguely threatening her well-being after I talked to you earlier." That earned him a half grin and a snort of approval. He tried to return it but sighed instead. "Do you have any idea why she would lie to you about this?" Juliette rolled her eyes and bit the inside corner of her mouth.

"You do remember who you're talking about right? Who knows why she does half of the shit she does. My best guess? She wanted you all to herself." Nico looked down and shook his head.

"That would certainly explain why she looked so pissed off."

"Pissed off? Over what?" Nico flashed her a grin.

"I didn't go alone. I brought a very close friend with me, one who doesn't care for your mother all too much." Juliette's mouth fell open in shock.

"You brought a _date_ to my dad's funeral?" The hurt and anger in her voice should have caught him off guard but he had known it was coming eventually. She was going through withdrawals and was hyper emotional and sensitive. Nico stood with his palms up and took a step towards her.

"No. Not a date. A friend for support." His tone was measured, not wanting to set her off even more. She had a tendency to become violent when she needed a fix. He was filled with pride as he watched her close her eyes and regain control of her emotions however. Despite her going back to drugs, rehab must have imparted something positive in the long run. When she opened her eyes again they were filled with sadness.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump down your throat. This is all just…really hard." Nico closed the distance between them and placed a hand on either of her shoulders.

"I know, believe me _I know._" He leaned in and planted a soft kiss to her forehead. "Now go on and shower. We'll leave whenever you're ready." Juliette wrapped her arms around Nico's waist and hugged him tight.

"Thanks Nico." He stepped away and let slight grimace play on his lips.

"You and Dani both need to stop thanking me all the time. I don't do anything that deserves being thanked for." Juliette rolled her eyes again.

"First off, yes. You do. Even if you don't think so. We're grateful for you just being you. The sooner you accept that the happier you'll be. Second, Dani? Is that the 'friend' you were talking about?"

Nico ran his palm over his face. He knew he had said too much.

"Yes and I'd prefer if you didn't say 'friend' in such a suggestive way."

"Oh please. We both know you don't have any friends. So she must mean a lot to you for you to call her that. And again, we both know you don't do feelings very well either. She must be one awesome woman." Nico smiled and looked down at his shoes.

"I think you two would get along perfectly. You're both way too perceptive for your own good. Now go shower."

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." She turned and shut the bedroom door behind her leaving Nico to his thoughts.

He turned and walked in to the master bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He stripped off the rest of his uniform and placed the articles on a hanger to be dry cleaned. He walked in to the master bathroom and turned on the shower, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His own eyes were starting to form dark rings and his shoulders were slumped with exhaustion. His normally darker skin tone was paled, making his various scars stick out more. Nico twisted around to look at the SEAL tattoo he had on his right shoulder blade. His heart twisted as he remembered Marshall had had a matching one. They had gotten them together after they had made it through training. Their whole squad had. And now the crippling reality was that Nico was the only one of the original nine left. Images of his time with those men started to flash in his mind and Nico had to lean against the sink for support. Juliette was right; this was all just too damn much.

Nico shook his head and pushed off the sink. He opened the glass door to the shower and let the steam and scalding water wash over him. He wasn't sure which bothered him more; the fact that he could barely feel the heat from the water on his skin or the fact that he was too exhausted to care.

X

The drive back to the cemetery felt like it took longer with Juliette. Of course they had stopped to pick up flowers for her to place on the grave. She insisted on getting Juniper. She had said that when she was little Marshall had called her his Juniper Juli flower. Nico sat silently and listened as she recounted the few happy times of her childhood, back when Marshall and Gabrielle had been happy. He felt bad for tuning parts of it out but he couldn't let her know that hearing some of it actually hurt. He wished he could have been the one to raise her. Maybe then her life wouldn't be the mess it was now. But that little nagging voice in the back of his head told him not to be stupid, that he was just as messed up as the rest of them. He got lost in his head for a while and was actually surprised when he pulled in to the cemetery and put the car in park. He turned to look at Juliette and found her staring across the grass at the fresh mound of dirt covered with flowers and the headstone with a marble hawk perched on top.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Juliette turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please?" He nodded and got out of the car. He walked around and took her hand, leading her towards her father. When they got within two feet, she collapsed to her knees and started crying. Her sobs were heart wrenching and he knew in an instant he was in over his head. He immediately pulled out his phone and pressed the first speed dial.

"Nico?"

"I need you."

"Where?" He swallowed and looked down at Juliette's hunched form.

"Same place I was this morning." God had it really only been this morning?

"I'm on my way." The line disconnected and he shoved his phone back in his jeans pocket. He knelt down beside Juliette and did his best to comfort her without losing it himself.

X

After what felt like an eternity, Nico finally heard the crunch of gravel behind them and turned to see her car pull up behind his. He squeezed his arm around Juliette's shoulders tightly.

"I will be right back okay?" She nodded once, her eyes never leaving the headstone. "Holler if you need me." Nico stood and walked over to meet Dani who was half way to them already. She had changed in to a pair of lightly faded jeans, a dark grey t-shirt, and running shoes…and she looked as gorgeous as ever. It amazed him that just the sight of her made the weight on his chest lighten. When he reached her he pulled her to him in a crushing hug and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. The wave of emotion that rolled through him at having her in his arms again almost brought him to his knees.

"Is it pathetic to say that I missed you?" His voice was muffled by her hair but he knew she heard him. He felt her chuckle against him and run her hands up his back soothingly.

"If it does then I'll have to admit I'm pretty pathetic too." He smiled softly and pulled back, his arms still around her shoulders. She looked up at him with sympathetic eyes.

"What's wrong Nico?" Her hand reached up and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch while letting out a long breath.

"A little bit of everything. I thought it might be a good idea to bring her here, you know, for closure. But as soon as we walked up to the grave she completely lost it and I didn't know what to do. I finally got her to calm down about five minutes ago but since she's just been staring straight ahead, hardly blinking." Dani nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"If anyone can I know it's you."

"Okay." Was all she answered. She started towards the girl sitting on the ground but stopped when she realized Nico wasn't following her. "Are you coming?"

He looked hesitant and pushed his hands in to his jeans pockets.

"Isn't there some rule about confidentiality?" Dani shook her head at him and reached for his arm.

"This isn't a therapy session Nico. I'm here because you _both_ need a friend. If she decides she wants therapy later then sure, the rules will apply; but not here, not today." She tugged the sleeve of his shirt and walked over to the grave. She let go of him once they were right behind Juliette and sat down beside her, leaving Nico to watch the two of them.

"Juliette?" The brunette girl finally turned her gaze to the woman beside her in acknowledgment. "My name is Dani Santino, I'm a friend of Nico's." Juliette's eyes flickered between Nico and Dani. "I'm also a therapist." Nico cringed at the admission, afraid it would cause Juliette to shut down completely. But for the second time that day she surprised him by smiling slightly.

"Nico is friends with a therapist? Now _that_ is something I never saw coming." Nico shook his head and Dani returned the small smile.

"While typically I'd agree, right now isn't about that. He called me because he's worried about you and he thought I could help." The smile slipped from Juliette's face and she turned back to stare at the headstone. The silence hung over them for a while before Juliette finally spoke.

"I don't know how to do this." She whispered. Dani leaned forward and looked at her fully.

"No one does sweetie. All you can do is what feels natural." Juliette scoffed.

"Natural between me and my dad was shouting until one of us walked away." Dani glanced at the headstone and back to the frail girl beside her.

"Well, he can't walk away this time. Why don't you tell him everything you're feeling right now?"

"What, just talk to his grave?" Juliette's voice was skeptical.

"Why not? Look at it this way; it's one last chance to get everything off your chest."

Juliette sighed but leaned forward, tucking her legs underneath her. She was quiet for a moment before she bowed her head and began speaking.

"Hey dad. I uh…I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. There was a mix up." Juliette let out a tearful scoff at herself. "Fuck that, no there wasn't. Your wife is a bitch. Like seriously, a major fucking douchebag. Did you know she didn't even call me to tell me you were missing? I didn't know anything was wrong until she told me you were dead…and then proceeded to _lie_ to me about when your funeral was just so she could…" She trailed off and shook her head, wiping at the tears streaming down her face.

"You know I keep replaying our last conversation in my head over and over? We fought like always. I was so pissed at you for cutting me off. And when you told me it was for my own good? God did that light a fire under my ass. The part that really got to me was when you told me I wasn't allowed to contact Nico any more. Telling me I couldn't turn to the man I wished was my father instead of you…yeah you really knew how to hurt me dad. Did you know I called him anyway? That he helped me get in to rehab? He has helped me more in the last ten years than you have my entire life." Nico closed his eyes and swallowed down the lump in his throat. He knew everything she said was true, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He felt Dani's hand take his and he squeezed hard.

"At least, that's what I thought. I've had some clarity the past two days. Granted I'm jonesing hardcore but still…no drugs, no alcohol…nothing. Ever since your wife called me to tell me you were gone. I've spent the last two days thinking back over our whole relationship. And this morning I realized that you did love me; you just didn't know how to help me. And god knows I didn't exactly make it easy on you. I realize now that you _tried_ the only way you knew how. And that means more to me then I will ever be able to say." Her tears were flowing freely now and a sob escaped her throat.

"Despite all of the hatred, all of the arguing, and lies, and bullshit; you were still my dad. And I love you." Juliette leaned forward and placed the bouquet of Juniper on top of the dirt. She left her hand linger for a moment before standing and wiping at her face. She turned to the couple standing behind her.

"Can I have a minute alone with Nico?" Dani nodded her head.

"Of course." She faced Nico and squeezed his hand. "I'll be at my car." He looked down at her and nodded once then turned back to Juliette and shoved his hands in his pockets. He watched her watch Dani's retreating form with a sad smile on her face.

"That woman is something else. She managed to get me to open up more in five minutes then I ever have the total of six months I've spent in rehabs." Nico felt his lips twitch.

"Yeah she has a habit of doing that."

"I can see why you like her. She seems just as strong as you are." Nico nodded.

"Stronger." It was quiet for another moment.

"So she's a therapist huh?"

"Yeap. And a substance abuse counselor." Juliette fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Would it be inappropriate of me to want to see her again? You know, in a professional capacity?"

Relief flooded through Nico and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Actually, I think she'd really like that."

Juliette didn't say a word, just walked past him and went straight for his car, Nico following behind her. He veered to the left once he got close enough and walked over to Dani, leaning back against the hood of her car beside her. She leaned in to him, knowing they both needed the physical contact.

"She agreed to therapy." Dani smiled and looked at the outline of Juliette in the passenger seat of his car.

"Good. I'll get her in whenever she is ready for her first session." Nico looked down his shoulder at her.

"You don't have to do this for me. You can always recommend someone else." Dani snickered and turned to face him fully.

"As important as you are to me Nico, I'm not doing this for you. That girl needs help. More importantly, she _wants_ it. I'd never turn away someone who needed me."

Nico stared at her in awe.

"You're truly amazing, you know that?" She smiled playfully up at him.

"Thank god I'm not the only one who thinks so." He laughed. Actually _laughed_, and it felt great. Nico reached for her and pulled her in to a soft, yet passionate kiss; his tongue dancing with hers as her arms wound their way around his neck. She melted in to him and he couldn't help but notice how perfect she fit against him.

"Alright already. You two are worse than half the teenagers I hung out with in high school!" Juliette had stuck her head out the passenger side window and was smiling ear to ear at them. They pulled away but left their arms wrapped around one another. Nico brushed his nose upwards against hers once.

"I better get her home before she starts doing a full color commentary." Dani chuckled.

"Yeah I better get back to make sure Ray Jay is abiding by his punishment of replanting the trees in my garden."

"I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Dani leaned up and pecked him on the lips one last time.

"Of course. But it'd be nice to get a good night phone call." She teased him. He smiled at her.

"I am a gentlemen aren't I?" Dani shot him a smoldering glance as she climbed in to her car.

"That is still to be determined Mr. Careles." His eyes narrowed at her.

"You're an evil woman." She winked at him through the windshield as she backed her car away and turned around. Nico ran his hand over his face and drew in a deep breath. That woman was going to be the death of him. He turned and climbed in to his car, feeling Juliette's eyes on him the whole time.

"Nico and Dani sitting in a-" He held up his hand and glared at her.

"If you finish that sentence I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So I just need to take a minute to freak over the fact that last chap got 12 reviews alone! In addition to like 8 more follows and 5 more favorites…you guys are the shit. I feel like this fic is becoming more of an 'our' baby instead of just mine…and that is an awesome feeling! I won't make this long since the one last chap was bordering on derp length.

Lots'o'drama this chap.

X

_**Good morning beautiful. –N**_

Dani smiled at her phone for the millionth time since she woke up to the buzzing of it on the nightstand. Nico had sent her the text at 7am sharp, and by 7:05 she was officially in one of her best moods of late. Leave it to Nico to be able to only use three words to start her day off great.

She now sat on a stool at the island in the kitchen, coffee steaming in front of her and her phone in her hands. She quickly tapped out a reply.

_**Good morning to you, handsome. Thank you for that fantastic wake up. –D**_

She reached for her coffee and took a sip just as he responded.

_**That is what you consider amazing? Imagine if I had actually been there to wake you up ;) –N**_

Dani choked on her coffee and had to fan herself to catch her breath. Not only did Nico just flirt with her, he sent her a winky emoticon to go along with it. And now she couldn't get the image of him actually winking at her suggestively out of her head. She was still clearing her throat when Lindsay and Ray Jay came down the stairs ready for school.

"You gonna die on us mom?" Ray Jay asked, burying his head in the refrigerator. Lindsay took a seat next to her.

"Why are you so red?" Her daughter inquired before biting in to an apple. Dani's eyes flickered between her children, down to her phone, and up to the coffee mug siting on the marble counter top. Now was definitely not the time to tell her kids she was potentially dating one of the few men they were actually afraid of.

"I just swallowed my coffee wrong. Besides, who are you two and what have you done with my angst filled, normally dismissive teenagers?" Dani felt her phone vibrate in her hand and had to suppress the urge to immediately read the new text. Ray Jay turned and leaned on the island.

"You bailed me out of jail mom. Acting ungrateful is a little immature…even for me." Dani almost allowed herself to feel pride for her son before the beginning of his explanation reminded her of the previous afternoon. She squinted at him.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, it is a bit tainted by the fact that I _did bail you out of jail_." She put emphasis on the last few words, making sure he understood she was still not happy with him at all. Ray Jay clamped his mouth shut and chose to focus on his cereal. Lindsay stood up to throw away her apple core.

"Spending a couple months doing charity work for the less fortunate helped me put some things in to perspective. I realize how good I have it. And as hard as it might be for me not to be a pain in the ass, I do appreciate the things you do for us mom." This time Dani's heart did swell with pride. Her little girl was growing up so fast. With tears in her eyes, Dani walked over to Lindsay and pulled her in to a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl." Lindsay awkwardly patted her mother on the back.

"Okay mom…I need to breathe." Dani stepped back and let her arms drop from around her daughter's shoulders.

"Right. Um, shouldn't you guys be getting to school?" Dani wiped at her eyes and tried to change the subject before she became entirely too emotional.

"Oh shit! C'mon Linds, we're gonna be late." Ray Jay exclaimed as he looked at the watch on his wrist. There was a whirlwind of teenagers as they both kissed Dani on the cheek and bolted for the front door.

"Watch your mouth Ray Jay!" Dani shouted after him. The front door slammed shut and she let out a long sigh. She stood there for a long moment staring after her children before she remembered she had a text message. Dani unlocked her phone a little more excitedly than she should have.

_**But you're most welcome. Figured you'd need to be in a good mood to face the potential chaos that is going to be today. Meeting in coaches office in an hour. –N**_

Dani groaned.

_**You just had to remind me. See you in a bit. –D**_

She began walking back upstairs to shower and get dressed when she received yet another text that drew a school girl giggle from her.

_**I'm counting the minutes. BTW, I'm feeling pretty pathetic right now. –N**_

Dani's heart felt like it was about to burst as she remembered the previous evening at the cemetery when he'd asked her if it was pathetic that he'd missed her. She reached her bedroom and began undressing before she replied.

_**Well that's a relief…I spent all night being pretty pathetic myself. Now leave me alone. I'm naked and need to shower. –D**_

X

Fifty minutes later, Dani walked in to the Hawks training facility. She wore a pair of skin tight black dress pants, a silver and black blouse that had short sleeves and a corset type bodice, and a pair of black stilettos. She had taken the time to curl her hair in to loose ringlets that hung around her shoulders, and her makeup was flawless. She had dressed to kill. Well maybe not kill, just elicit a reaction out of her normally stoic boyfriend. Dani nearly stopped in her tracks as she thought that last word. Boyfriend? That word most certainly didn't fit Nico at all. It especially didn't match the sudden intensity of her feelings for him. But then what was he? She groaned to herself as she added one more talk to her ever growing list.

As Dani rounded the corner towards coach's office, she had to stop herself from nearly walking straight in to a solid male chest.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry-" She was cut off.

"Dani? Wow…you look…wow." The sound of Matt's voice made her head jolt up and look at him. His eyes roamed over her body and she couldn't help but shiver under his intense gaze. She couldn't believe that she had completely forgotten about Matt over the last 48 hours. Between bailing Ray Jay out of jail, Marshall's funeral, helping Nico with Juliette…oh god…Nico. As if he could feel his name being thought of, she heard his throat clear behind her.

"Good morning Doctor." His voice was smooth as usual, which made her feel a little uneasy. Dani turned to face him, pulling a hesitant smile across her lips. When she finally got a good look at him, her stomach turned. His face, the one that had been so expressionable the past two days, was fixed in to his normal unreadable mask. If it weren't for the appreciative once over he gave her, she would have thought he was mad at her.

"Good morning Nico. Thanks for the wakeup call. I would've missed this entirely if it weren't for you." She tried to push all of her reeling emotions in to her words without being too obvious. She may be having mixed emotions about Matt right now, but that didn't change the way she felt for the man dressed in an impeccably tailored dark grey suit in front of her. Nico offered her a small smile. The fact that it didn't reach his eyes didn't go unnoticed though.

"The pleasure is mine, as always." An awkward silence fell between the three of them and Dani cleared her throat as she started to fidget.

"Well…shall we?" She nodded her head towards the glass door that read Coach Parnell's name. Dani didn't wait for a response from the two men. She stepped around Matt's still form and walked straight in to the office. She was barely around the corner when she heard Nico's voice behind her.

"Something you want to ask me Matt?" She could hear the pure dominance in his words, and the sound of it sent heat running through her veins.

"Something you want to say to me Nico?" Matt's response was bordering on snarky, and instantly reminded Dani of her growing list of reasons they weren't together any more.

"Nope." He accentuated the 'p' with a popping sound, which was as close to teasing as she had ever heard Nico get with someone other than her. She heard Nico's footsteps make their way towards her before he stopped just shy of the doorway. "Although, you may want to watch your reporter friend. I'm sure there isn't anything she wouldn't do for a good story." Nico rounded the corner and almost stopped when he saw Dani standing there. She squinted at him as he made his way around her to lean against the wall on her other side. He shot her a sidelong glance and winked. Dani's breath caught in her throat. There was that damned wink she had spent most of her morning thinking about. And the real thing was so much better than any fantasy she could have come up with. She offered him a smile and made to move closer to him when Matt's voice spoke from beside her.

"Here Dani, why don't you have a seat? I'm sure those neck breakers of yours aren't exactly comfortable." He said with a little chuckle at his own joke. Dani stared at him for a moment. Her good boy, her Mr. Right, holding her chair out for her like a gentleman. She had flashes of their good moments in her mind, and then they were suddenly gone and she was overcome with a sense of annoyance. She had cared for this man in front of her. She had let him go because she had cared too much. And when she needed him, as a friend, he had shrugged her off. And based on what Nico had said to him before entering the office, she now knew why. And it pissed her off.

"No thank you Matt. I'm fine standing." She leaned back against the wall and folded her arms across her chest to make her point, and subconsciously mirrored Nico's position. A dark look passed over Matt's face as he looked between the two of them. He was about to open his mouth to say something when coach breezed in to the office, an air of no bullshit about him.

"Glad to see we're all here. Now we can cut to the chase." He leaned back against his desk and looked all three of them in the eye in turn.

"We're releasing an official statement regarding Marshall Pittman's death later today. The media is going to want to know why his funeral was so quickly executed. And also who the hell owns this team now. Any details on those fronts?" He stared directly at Nico as he spoke. Dani tensed, forcing her arms to remain crossed so she didn't reach out and offer her support through touch.

"All the media needs to know about his funeral is that it was arraigned according to his family's wishes." The bitterness in his tone was palpable, but only Dani knew the real reason for it being there in the first place. "As for ownership, no one has been able to find his Will. His lawyers told me that he had drafted a new one last week but had taken the only copy with him. Once we find it, we'll have a better understanding of what is going to happen with the team." Nico leaned back in to the wall, this time a little closer to Dani. She could feel the heat from his body and she just couldn't resist any longer. She made it look like she was shifting her weight on her heels and leaned her shoulder against his, the contact shooting sparks through her body.

"Alright. Let me know as soon as you find anything out. I'd like to avoid a disaster. On our other matter of business. How is TK?" This time his eyes went back and forth between Matt and Dani. Dani spoke up before Matt could get a word in.

"As far as I can tell he's doing well considering. I was planning on making a trip up to see him tomorrow." She felt Nico turn to look at her in shock.

"I'll go with. It wouldn't hurt for him to see another friendly face." Matt spoke up from his seated position, his megawatt smile turned in her direction. She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"That won't be necessary. Besides, the less people he has around him from here the better. TK needs to focus on himself right now and if you're there all he'll think about is the team." She tried her best to give her tone a dismissive edge. But she never claimed Matt wasn't dense.

"But I-" Nico cut him off.

"She said no Donally. I thought you of all people would have some appreciation for her expertise, considering _you_ are the one who recommended her for the job in the first place."

Matt's mouth snapped shut and he stood from his chair. He shot the two of them a burning look before taking his leave from the office.

"Right. Well, let me know how your meeting goes with TK doctor. The sooner I get my star back, the better." Coach mumbled as he gathered up a couple of folders from his desk and left the office as well.

Dani and Nico let out a relieved sigh in unison, which lead to them laughing lightly. They were quiet for a moment before Nico nudged her with his elbow.

"You didn't have to do that." Dani looked up at him in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Dismiss Matt like that. I understand how serious things were between the two of you. You don't have to pretend you don't like him any more just because I'm around." Dani snickered at him.

"Oh trust me, the more time goes on, the less I have to pretend." They were quiet for another moment before he leaned forward and lightly grabbed her arm, leading her out of the office and down the hallway. It took them two minutes to reach his office. He ushered her inside, closing the door behind him. Dani took a moment to look around. She had only been in here once before and she had been too preoccupied to really look around. He had a wall of shelves, all covered in row after row of books. He had a loveseat made of black leather, two black padded chairs faced his desk, which was made of dark cherry wood, and a very comfortable looking stuffed leather chair behind it. She walked over to run her hand across the polished wood when she felt him behind her.

Dani turned around to face him, her breath hitching once she realized he was all but pressed against her. Nico reached out and traced a finger along her jaw, down her neck, and across her collar bone.

"As much as I don't like him, Donally was right. You look absolutely delectable." His voice was growing husky, his fingers sending shivers through her. Dani managed to look in to his gorgeous hazel eyes and give him a playful smirk.

"Are you saying I look good enough to eat?" His eyes darkened with desire, but much to her dismay, he held himself in check and grinned wickedly at her.

"That is precisely what I'm saying Danielle." Her name rolled off his tongue in a completely intoxicating way. "Though I can't really be sure without a taste." She held her breath as he leaned forward and gently ran his tongue from the base of her neck to the sensitive spot just behind her earlobe, which he took between his teeth and nibbled, making her moan with approval.

"Absolutely delicious." His breath on her ear made her whole body shake. It was incredible the way he was making her feel. Never in her life had she felt her body so attuned with anyone, granted her experiences weren't many. She felt his hands on her hips as he drew her flush against him and crushed her mouth with his. Her tongue immediately darted out to meet his as if they had been doing this for years. Dani reached up and raked her nails through his slicked back hair, earning a growl from him. He picked her up and placed her on his desk, stepping in between her legs. Instinctively she ground against him, reveling in the hardness she felt through his pants. Nico inhaled sharply and pulled his lips away from hers, making her moan in disapproval. With their foreheads resting together, they gazed breathlessly at each other. Dani was the first to voice her thoughts.

"Why did you stop?" Her question sounded more like a whine, and it made him laugh out a breath.

"Because I refuse for our first time together to be on my desk."

"Oh so you do plan on there being a first time then?" She teased him by kissing along his jaw.

"Absolutely. And no, I will not change my mind if you keep doing that." Dani pulled back and mock glared at him.

"You know it's creepy how sure I am that you live in my head sometimes." He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Don't act like you don't love it." Her breath caught in her throat. There was that word again. It somehow managed to work its way in to their conversation again, without any prompting. And then it lingered in the air, making her wonder at how true it might just be.

Nico cleared his throat and offered her his hand.

"I'm guessing you need to get headed home?" Dani nodded and took his hand, allowing him to help her off his desk, her legs still shaking.

"Mm…yes. I have an appointment this afternoon that I need to get ready for." Keeping her hand in his, Nico lead her to the door and opened it for her.

"Speaking of appointments, how is Juliette? Has she mentioned anything about making one?" They walked side by side down the hallway, arms brushing against each other.

"I offered to make arrangements with you but she insisted on calling you herself. She says she wants to handle everything when it comes to her recovery this time. So I'd expect a call this evening probably." Dani nodded and turned to face him once they reached the outside doors.

"Excellent. If you talk to her before then let her know I have an opening tonight if she's ready." Nico's lips twitched in a smile.

"You're incredible." Dani shook her head.

"Not really. Just looking for excuses to see you again later." That earned her a genuine smile.

"I'm sure a viable excuse can be arranged regardless." He took a step closer to her.

"So now we're resorting to making up situations?" Her tone was mocking. Nico glanced around them quickly to make sure no one was watching before planting a soul searing kiss on her lips. He pulled back as quickly as he had started.

"I'm pretty sure _that_ isn't a made up _anything_." Dani stared at him, mouth agape. Nico reached up and pushed her jaw closed with one finger. "You better get going before you're late for your client." Dani shook her head to clear it and turned to open the doors. She looked back over her shoulder.

"So that is a yes to seeing you later then?"

"You bet your ass; which, by the way, looks fantastic in those pants. You should wear them more often." Dani couldn't help but feel a bit bold under his appreciative gaze and wiggled her hips slightly.

"Bite me Nico." He grinned at her wolfishly.

"All in good time Danielle, all in good time." He winked at her again and turned to walk back to his office, leaving her blushing profusely behind him.

X

AN: Well here you go, our first real scene with some serious sexual tension. I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to start to address Matt here but also give a little bit of fluff since next chap will be Juliette's first session with our beloved Dr. Dani and will be pretty intense emotionally again. The poor girl has a lot of issues to work through. The update after that though we'll get to check in on TK! I am extremely excited to write him…he's such a dynamic character on his own. Add in our other lovelies and it's bound to be good fun. Anywho, I hope you guys liked this update. I certainly enjoyed writing it.

As stated above, BIG, GIANT, MEGA lovings to all of you lovely readers for your reviews, faves, and follows. You are THE BEST.

Follow me on Twitter for updates and randomness! At NicAm13.

See ya'll next chap!

Nic


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Long story short, we had a bit of a meningitis scare between my son and his grandmother and spent the last few days in the hospital. Then when we made it home, my son developed night terrors on top of still not feeling well. It took roughly a week for him to get back to semi normal, allowing me to start a new job with some intense training. PLUS an impromptu move…let's just say my brain is on over load and part of it is because I've had ideas for my fics running rampant with no time to let them loose. I finally have a couple hours of down time and I wanted to get this out to y'all. I'm going to try to have another update next Sunday, along with a new fic for the tumblr Danico challenge so keep an eye out! _

_A quick shout out to Lisa1972 (lzod on twitter) for all of the support while my lil man wasn't feeling well; it really does mean a lot darling. _

_On with the story._

X

"It's really no problem Juliette. Uh huh. Yeap, I'll see you at six. Bye." Dani hit the end button on her phone. Despite Nico telling her earlier to expect the phone call, she was still a bit shocked when she answered to hear the tiny voice of Juliette Pittman on the other line. It was obvious by how her voice wavered and shook that she was not having an easy time. Not that Dani, or anyone for that matter, could blame her; she was going through withdrawals, her father just died, and her mother viewed her as a pawn in some sickening game.

Dani let out a sigh as she sat down at the island in her kitchen. She rested her head on the backs of her hands and closed her eyes. It was only one in the afternoon and she was already exhausted. Even though her day had started out great with Nico's texts, the minor confrontation with Matt had been draining to say the least. And she could tell from the look in his eyes as he left earlier that it was far from over. She wasn't lying when she had told Nico the more time went on, the less she had to pretend she had more than friendly feelings for Matt any more. Their breakup had been hard, but as far as she thought, it had been mutual. Though if she was totally honest, it had mildly pissed her off when he had admitted he thought she would change her mind about having children. He had let their relationship carry on based off a hopeless wish. And that fact made her feel significantly less guilty over not compromising herself.

Dani let out a loud snort as the word 'compromising' went through her mind in Nico's voice. It shouldn't really surprise her how similar they really were. They were both fixers; though Dani one of people and Nico one of the situations said people had gotten themselves in to. Yes, they had a bad habit of butting heads but in the end, they both wanted what was best for the people closest to them. And for Nico, one of those people had been Marshall Pittman. Dani brought her head up slowly as she was reminded of her former boss, her eyes coming to rest on the small brown box filled with the wiretap tapes she had left on the counter two nights ago.

With a huff, she pulled the box to her and glared inside at its contents.

"You little fuckers caused me so much grief the past few days." She mumbled. Dani stood and carried the box to the sink, flipping the garbage disposal on once she was leaned against it. It was more than past time to make good on her promise to chop the tapes up. She turned on the water and lowered one of the tiny, plastic rectangles in to the drain, letting out a bitter laugh at the satisfying crunching sound once it met the spinning blades. It took about ten minutes for her to grind up all twelve tapes. When she tilted the box to drop in the last one, a sliver of white at the bottom of the box caught her eye.

Dani reached in and pulled out a long envelope with her name scrawled across the front in what was obviously male hand writing. She tossed the last tape down the drain and turned off the disposal and water once it was washed away. She tucked her finger under the back of the envelope and tore it open as she sat back down on the stool. Inside was what appeared to be a simple one page letter in the same writing as the front of the envelope. As she unfolded it and began to read, it quickly became apparent who it was from.

_Dr. Dani,_

_Whatever you do, please don't rip this up once you realize I am the one who wrote it. I know I have been the world's biggest asshole towards you and, whether you believe this or not, I am truly sorry for it. I make no excuses for ordering the bug in your office. I honestly don't have any, other than admitting that I'm a dick. My temporary need to hurt Nico at any cost got the better of me. I wanted revenge for him sneaking behind my back with Gabriel. So, I ordered something that would devastate you, which in turn would hurt him. He cares greatly for you, you know? But I digress. The regret I have in regards to that revenge is something that I carry now to my grave._

_The moment the tapes were sent to me, I knew I had genuinely fucked up. Not only was Nico my best friend my entire adult life, he was my only friend. I know he gave Gabby up for me. I know he put a stop to their affair. He didn't, and doesn't, deserve to have me and my actions as a headache. And then there's you. You've done nothing but care for my team. Never once have you done a damn thing to deserve being caught in the crossfire of my mental instability. _

_I'm sure by now you have found that I have taken care of your IRS debt. Please, take this as my meager way of apologizing for the stress I have brought in to your life. Along with the delivery of these tapes. It's the least I can do to try to make up for what I've done…what I'm going to do. _

_If you haven't figured it out by now, yes, Doctor, I have taken my own life. Trust me when I say, this world will be better without me in it. The people in my world will be better off…_

_Anyway, I guess I have one more request of you as your former boss. Take care of Nico. And Juliette. I know that if she stands a chance at a semi normal life, it'll be because of the two of you. Oh, and have a great life Dr. Santino. I mean that with all the sincerity I have left in me._

_With all my respect,_

_Marshall_

Dani had a hard time reading the last few sentences because her hands had begun shaking so badly. Marshall had committed suicide, and one of his last acts had been to write her an apology letter. Well, an apology slash "deal with the aftermath of my death" request letter. As a therapist, she wished she had seen the signs. Professionally she told herself she could have helped the troubled man. Personally, she was confused as hell. Part of her was touched that he had seen his mistakes and tried to fix them. The other part, the more emotional part, was pissed the fuck off that he had been coward enough to take his own life and had the balls at the same time to ask her to take care of the two people that would be most affected. Yes, she had every intention of taking care of Nico and Juliette, even before his request. But it was still the fact that his letter read "I'm sorry for my bullshit, so I'm going to off myself. BTW, take of this for me would ya?" that infuriated her.

She spent the next four hours reading and rereading the letter, all the while trying to figure out how in the hell to tell Nico. The sound of a soft knock coming from the door in her office made her jump up and hurriedly hide the letter in her silverware drawer on her way to answer it. She tugged the door handle open and was met with the sight of a tense Nico.

"I have come to deliver an extremely wigged out Juliette to your capable hands." His voice was smooth despite the clench in his jaw. Dani offered him a nervous laugh and avoided meeting his eyes. How in the hell was she supposed to tell him his best friend had killed himself? All she knew was right this minute was _not_ the time.

"I am not wigged out! Wait…did you seriously just say 'wigged out'?" Juliette popped her head around Nico's shoulder and walked towards Dani. The girl's amusement melted in to a shy smile as she looked at the therapist.

"Hey Doctor Santino." Her voice as quiet. Dani could hear the slight tremble in it that went along with her body shakes. She was definitely in withdrawals. Luckily for her, if she was honest about the last time she had used, she should be through the worst parts soon.

"Hi Juliette. Come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll be with you in just a moment." Dani reached out an arm and guided the fragile girl in to her office. Once she was settled, Dani turned back to face Nico, who had her under a studying gaze.

"Something's wrong." It was a statement, and it gave her chills that he knew something was off with her without even having to ask. She finally met his eyes with a pleading look.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say there isn't, but we both know I need to focus on Juliette right now."

He gave her a look that said he was about to protest but she raised her hand and placed it gently on his chest.

"We'll talk about it later okay? I promise."

Nico wasn't happy with her response but she could tell he knew she was right. He gave her a quick nod and rested his hand over hers on his chest.

"Later." Was all he responded before turning and walking back around the front of the house. Dani let out a sigh as she shut the door and turned back to face Juliette. It was time to put her game face on.

X

"So you and Nico huh?" Juliette questioned as Dani sat down in her chair across from the couch. Dani shook her head and clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"Juliette I need you to understand something. And this is the only time I will talk about this okay?" She paused and waited for the girl to nod her head in acknowledgement.

"This is an extremely unorthodox situation. Yes, I care greatly for Nico, which puts our relationship as doctor and patient in a grey area. In order for us to keep this as professional as possible, we can't discuss my personal relationship with Nico. Do you think that is something you can refrain from doing?" Dani attempted to keep her voice stern but she couldn't help the softness that entered it once she saw the cringe overtake Juliette's features.

"So I can't talk about Nico at all? If that's the case then I think I should maybe find another therapist." Juliette had already started looking around at the windows and doors, trying to decide what would be the quickest escape. Dani shook her head.

"No, we can talk about Nico in regards to how he has affected your life, or what roles he has played for you. I would never say that we can't discuss someone who has obviously had a great impact on you."

Juliette fidgeted and picked at the ends of her sleeves. Dani recognized it as a symptom of her withdrawal and reached on to her desk to retrieve her favorite stress ball. She reached forward and set it on the coffee table between them, offering it as an alternative to destroying her clothes. Juliette reached forward hesitantly and took it, giving it a hard squeeze between both of her hands.

"I've been to rehab enough to know how this is supposed to work. You ask me a bunch of questions about my childhood, I spill my guts out about how neglected I was, and you scribble out a bunch of notes saying how fucked up I am. That about right?"

Dani blanched at her words. She couldn't help but want to cause mass amounts of physical pain to the sorry excuses of therapists who had given her such a negative view of her profession. Dani rested her hands on her bent knees and looked Juliette in the eye.

"I will absolutely as you questions about your life Juliette. But I will never push you to talk about something you aren't ready to discuss. Since it's our first session, I am more than willing to let you begin where ever and with whatever you want to." Her voice as reassuring, something she took great pride in mastering.

Juliette was silent for a moment before looking down at the foam ball in her hands and speaking.

"I don't even know where to start." Her whisper was so soft Dani had to strain to hear it. She sat back in her chair and crossed her left ankle over her knee.

"I want you to close your eyes for me Juliette. If you're comfortable talking about it, tell me about the first memory that comes to mind."

Juliette let out a slow breath and closed her eyes. An instant later they shot open and she fixed Dani with a wide eyed stare.

"The first time I overdosed."

Dani nodded her head solemnly in encouragement for Juliette to continue.

"I think that is an excellent place to start."

X

An extremely emotional hour later, Dani lead Juliette to the door of her office with her arm around the girl's shoulders. When they reached it, Juliette turned to look up at the older woman.

"You know, I feel like there is a tiny weight lifted off my chest. I can almost breathe a little bit easier. I'm not even shaking as bad." She held out her hand, which still shook significantly. Both women couldn't help laughing at the sight. They were beginning to calm down when the sound of Nico's firm knock sounded on the other side of the door.

Dani opened it, and the smile she had dropped as soon as she got a look at the barely hidden devastation on Nico's face. His hazel eyes bore in to hers, begging for a moment of her time. Juliette, sensing the tension, excused herself to his car, leaving them alone. Dani reached for his arm and tugged him inside, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Nico what-"He cut her off with a strangled voice that sounded nothing like his usual self.

"We finally found his Will…it was all there. The suicide note, the plan, everything. He killed himself Dani. Marshall killed himself…" Nico collapsed on to the floor in front of the couch, his knees drawn up, elbows resting on them and his head in his hands. Dani fell to her knees beside him and pulled his head to her chest and tried her best to comfort him. His strangled sobs vibrated through her soul and she couldn't help the flood of tears that streamed down her cheeks and in to his shortened hair. She rocked them back and forth as if she were comforting one of her children and whispered to him.

"I know, baby. I know."

X

_Okay please don't hate me. I know there was hardly any Danico in this chap but I felt it was necessary to move the plot along. I do promise more next chap, along with a clever 'rehab' idea from Dani concerning TK and Juliette. I did cut her session short in regards to actual descriptive progress, but there will be plenty more chances in the future to see inside the wonderfully messed up mind that is Juliette. _

_As ever, an ENORMOUS thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed! You guys light up my life!_

_Follow me on Twitter for updates and randomness! At NicAm13._

_See ya'll next chap!  
Nic_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Well hello there. I am not going to make excuses for the delay in these chapters because I doubt you really want to hear them. I do apologize though since I feel terrible for leaving you guys with a crappy cliff hanger type deal. Any mistakes are my own…no beta._

_This picks up immediately where we left off. _

X

The amount of time it took Nico to get himself back under control infuriated him on so many levels. He ended up curled in to Dani's chest, his arms around her waist and his head tucked under her chin. The sobs had stopped a while ago and the tears had finally run their course, but the ache in his heart pulsated pain through his veins with every beat.

His best friend for his entire adult life had killed himself. Marshall had felt like there had been no other option; that no one needed him. And Nico couldn't help but feel like he was the cause of a lot of that pain. If he had just left Gabriel alone once she decided to marry Marshall, none of this might have happened. But then who was he trying to kid? Marshall had always been messed up. For all he knew, this could have happened years sooner if Nico hadn't remained a constant in his life. That thought was what finally brought Nico back from the edge of despair. He had to cling to the hope that he had helped Marshall in some way; that he hadn't caused his death.

Nico drew in a long, steadying breath. Dani's scent filled his head and he squeezed her tighter to him. He was still in awe of the fact that he hadn't hesitated to break in front of her. He had known that his respect and feelings for her were growing strong daily, but he hadn't been exactly aware of just how much he had grown to trust her. Falling apart wasn't something he did. And the fact that he had trusted her to catch him spoke volumes.

Her hand made its way over his hair, smoothing it down comfortingly as Nico straightened himself to look in to Dani's beautiful brown eyes. The tear tracks on her cheeks and the moisture still in her eyes made his breath hitch. She was absolutely gorgeous, even in this state. He brought a hand up to her cheek and thumbed away a stray tear, and in that moment, he knew the reason she was so beautiful to him right then; it was her compassion. Her heart had broken right along with his and she had felt his pain. He had never felt so close to someone in his entire life.

"I love you." The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to even register the realization in his head. But part of him had known for a long while just how deeply he cared for this woman. He watched her eyes widen in shock and felt her pull back slightly to study his face.

"Nico, you don't have to say that just because you're feeling grateful-"

He shook his head once and pressed the palm of his hand firmly to her cheek.

"I'm not. I'm saying it because it's true. I love you Danielle." He stopped as her eyes closed and she leaned in to his hand. "You don't have to say it back if you don't feel the same. I just needed to tell you."

Her eyes shot open and searched his for sincerity. Nico had to swallow the sudden anger he felt rise up. The men before him had done a hell of a number on her if she doubted him now, of all times. But he knew it wasn't her fault so he held her gaze and tried to convey his feelings to her. It was new to him, having to prove himself. He had gotten far too used to everyone simply taking him at his word.

In a flash of brown hair, Dani leaned in and placed her lips over his, her hands coming up to his collar and pulling him closer. The kiss was slow and tender, but burned with passion and feeling. Nico twisted his fingers in to her hair and used his leverage to pull her in to his lap so that she was straddling him. They both let out a low groan the moment their groins pressed together and the kiss turned primal, both fighting for dominance. Nico released her hair with one hand and trailed his fingers down her spine and back up the bottom of her shirt, relishing the feel of her heated skin. He traced a delicate pattern up her side and around until he brushed her hardened nipple with his thumb. Dani gasped and pressed her chest in to his palm, begging him for more. Nico was more than willing to give it to her. Just as he began to slide her shirt up, his phone began to buzz from its place in his blazer pocket.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" He practically growled as he reluctantly tore his lips from hers. He reached in to his pocket and glared at his phone, which he could now officially label as the world's best cock blocker. His frustration subsided mildly when he saw Juliette's name on the screen. He pressed the green send button and brought the phone to his ear, his eyes instinctively finding Dani's.

"Yes?"

"Hey Nico, are we heading home sometime soon? I'm getting hungry." Her question prompted him to glance at the clock on Dani's desk. He let out a heavy breath when he realized she had been waiting in the car for nearly an hour.

"I'm sorry Juliette. I'll be right out."

"Okay, cool. Oh, and why are you breathing so hard? Wait. Oh. My. God. You were getting laid weren't you?" Her voice raised three octaves with the question.

"Good bye Juliette." He hung up and dropped his hand to the floor, phone held loosely in his fingers. He sighed and looked apologetically up at Dani who was still astride his lap.

"The wild child begs for nourishment."

She snorted. "Don't I know how that is."

They laughed together before falling in to silence.

"I should probably get going." His voice was soft as he glanced at the door to her office. She nodded at him but made no effort to move off of him. He was about to lift her to stand when she pressed her forehead to his and framed his face with her hands.

"I love you too." Her words were soft but they rang in his ears as if she had shouted them. Nico pulled his face back from hers and took his turn to study her.

"Really?" He kicked himself for such an inadequate reply but it was honestly all he was able to muster. She smiled warmly at him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Yes, really. And I hope we can find the time to discuss this new found revelation soon, maybe over dinner?"

He nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Absolutely. Tomorrow after we go visit TK we will plan something."

Dani bit her bottom lip in thought.

"I kind of promised the kids I'd cook tomorrow and we'd have dinner together for once in forever."

Nico couldn't help the disappointment he felt but it was overpowered by his admiration of the commitment she held towards her family. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay then, just let me know when you have the free time and I will be there." He leaned forward and kissed her again to prove he meant his words. When he pulled back he caught the flicker of genius flash in her eyes.

"How about you and Juliette come over too? That way she can get to know Ray Jay and Lindsay while we talk after we eat?"

He didn't hesitate one second in agreeing. The fact that she wanted to include him and his only real family in to her own made his heart swell.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Now I really should be going. The last thing I need is an angry, hungry, former junkie keying my car because I didn't feed her before midnight." He gently placed his hands under her bottom and lifted her up, pulling her with him as he stood.

"Good night Danielle. And thank you."

She looked up at him confused.

"What on earth are you thanking me for now?"

His gaze turned serious and he pulled her flush against his chest.

"For being the only person in the world I know who can help me fall apart while keeping me grounded at the same time. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had you to turn to earlier." His throat felt raw with the sincerity of his words. "And for so many other things that I will keep thanking you for, for as long as you let me."

He brushed the brimming tears from her eyes and leaned in for a parting kiss. Very reluctantly he let her go and made his way to the door. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at her before turning the knob.

"I'll see you in the morning Danielle. Good night and sweet dreams." He opened the door and walked through it, shutting it behind him, but not before he heard her whisper:

"Only because they'll be of you."

X

_AN: Alright so this is pretty short and I apologize for that. But the upside is I will be posting again tomorrow and probably Sunday as well. This chap was very emotionally charged for me because I have been in the position of blaming myself for the death of a loved one…it's not a place you want to be. _

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. I appreciate each and every one of you who leave me your wonderful reviews, faves, and follows. You are all the greatest and give me motivation. I love you. _

_Follow me on Twitter for updates and randomness: at NicAm13. _

_See you guys next chap!_

_Nic_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hello again! I am proud to say that I have officially formulated a somewhat schedule for my writing and also beta-ing now that my computer is up and running with no issues in the foreseeable future. I am planning on having at the very least one chapter out to you a week, more than likely late Sunday evening to be exact. I hope that is agreeable to you guys. _

_Anywho, thank you again to all of you who have offered me supportive words via here or on Twitter. It truly means more than I can say._

_No note at the end of this chap so, follow me on Twitter for updates and randomness: at NicAm13._

_P.S. Speaking of beta-ing, the story and author I currently beta for is called FML by my-little-obsession. It is a Suits fiction of the Marvey slash variety, so if that isn't your cup of tea, don't go look lol. If it might intrigue you, please go check it out! (Shameless plug over)_

X

The ticking of the clock on the fireplace mantle was slowly driving her insane. She kept glaring at it, willing it to either stop or rewind to a point in time where she didn't have to have this conversation…again. But she knew if she didn't do it now, especially after yesterday's events, her kids would probably take it worse if they found out from someone else.

Dani let out a long sigh and walked over to the foot of the staircase.

"Lindsay! Ray Jay! Can you come down here please?"

There was silence for a moment and then she heard her daughter's voice call back.

"We're kind of busy. Can it wait?"

Dani rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was phrased as a question out of politeness. Get down here. Now."

It took a few minutes but she finally heard their doors open and the stalking feet of two teenagers make their way down the stairs. Dani turned and led them back in to the living room where she stood waiting in front of the couch.

They stopped at the doorway and Dani gestured for them to sit. Lindsay's shoulders slumped and Ray Jay looked scared. The poor kid probably thought this was about his pending court date. Dani settled herself on the coffee table so that she was eye level with her children and leaned her elbows on the tops of her knees. She drew in a deep breath to steady herself, nit picking in her head on where best to start.

"Okay so, I know Ray Jay knows but Linds you know too that I'm no longer with Matt right?"

Dani had to suppress a chuckle as she watched Ray Jay's shoulders sag away the tension, and then perk right back up with curiosity. Lindsay looked her right in the eye, her expression a mix of curious exasperated.

"Yeah mom, that's old news. But if this is about you wanting to know how I feel about it, then all I can say is good. He wasn't the right guy for you mom. Way too young."

Dani tried her best to look offended but she couldn't help the small feeling of relief that washed over her.

"Well I'm glad you're okay with it, but no, this isn't really about Matt."

With that both of them straightened and looked at her intently.

"Who is it?" They both asked in unison, obviously more observant then she had given them credit for.

"Do you guys remember Nico?" Dani cringed as she asked the question, finally saying his name out loud to them felt like ripping off a band aid.

Ray Jay's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and Lindsay's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"That creepy security guy that busted us for the TK stuff? You're kidding right?" Lindsay's voice was bordering on hysterical and Dani felt her own panic rise up. But she had to stand her ground. She had finally come to the realization that she was in love with Nico and she had to at least try to get her kids to understand that.

"No Linds, I'm not joking. Look, I don't know why it happened or when…well okay maybe I do know when. And that is why I wanted to tell you guys because I don't like keeping things from you; especially something as monumental as this." Dani's voice trailed off and her eyes darted back and forth between the kids.

They were all silent for a moment, the tension was suffocating. And then Ray Jay did something that would forever go down as the moment he became a man in Dani's book. He turned to look at Lindsay and made sure he had her attention before speaking.

"Linds, I think we need to give mom some room to breathe. She's an adult and she needs to have a life. We aren't going to be around forever and I don't know about you, but I'd like to know she's being taken care of when we're gone."

Dani sat in shock, her eyes glued to her son's face; which was now blurring due to the tears brimming in her eyes. Lindsay looked down at her hands and chewed on her lip, obviously taking what her brother said in to consideration. When she finally looked up, it was at Dani, who had to quickly wipe at her eyes and try to play it off that she wasn't crying.

"Alright, fine. He's right, as much as it pains me to say it. And I guess you could do worse than Nico. At least he seems to have his shit together."

"Watch your mouth." Dani scolded her daughter halfheartedly. They smiled at each other and Dani leaned in to hug the both of them.

"I love you guys so much, you know that right?"

They pulled back and rolled their eyes in unison.

"Yeah mom, we get it. Love you too." Ray Jay muttered as he pulled out his phone to check his messages. Dani stood and smoothed her sweater down before turning to walk to the kitchen. She turned at the door way to the hall with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Oh, since you guys are being so understanding, Nico and his…Juliette are joining us for dinner tonight. Take this as your first chance to get to know him as someone other than 'that creepy security guy.'"

X

Two hours later, Dani found herself pulling in to the gravel parking lot of Two Oaks rehab center. It was time to face TK for the first time since she helped him readmit himself. You'd think in the little over a year that Dani had been working with him, that she would have gotten used to his rollercoaster of emotions by now. Dani prided herself on being someone that was hard to surprise. Well, Terrance King took the fucking cake in the area of shock and awe. Well, maybe she could through Nico in there as well. God knew how loving he could be was just about as shocking as it could get.

Dani grabbed her purse and stepped out of her car just as the devil himself pulled up beside her. Nico was wearing his typical dark sunglasses and black turtle neck with a blazer over top, and he had never looked sexier. She could literally feel her mouth start watering. Dani shook her head to rid herself of the indecent thoughts. Here was most certainly not the time or the place. Though the further they delved in to this new 'relationship', the more she wanted to_ find_ a time and place.

Nico shut his car off and Juliette rolled down the tinted passenger side window to offer a half smile to Dani.

"Hi." Her voice was tired and Dani could tell with one glance that she was feeling run down.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Juliette scoffed and wrapped her arms around her seatbelt covered waist. Nico took the opportunity to climb out of the car and walk around to stand beside Dani.

"She's having a rough day. I keep telling her it'll get better but she insists I'm crazy."

"That's because you are. You're absolutely insane if you think I'm just going to stop wanting to get high and get fucked." Juliette's tone reeked of bitterness and anger. Dani felt Nico flinch beside her and she couldn't help but mimic him; the words were hard to hear. An awkward silence fell over them before Dani shifted her weight and came up with what she thought was a brilliant idea.

"Hey, how about you come in with us? I know Nico originally brought you because he didn't want to leave you in the city alone but I think it might be good for you to be around people who are going through the same thing. Plus I'm sure it'd brighten TK's day to see you."

Nico stiffened beside her and she felt him let out a long breath before he nodded in agreement.

"Why not. It'd give you a chance to talk to someone other than my 'crazy old ass.'"

Dani snorted and cleared her throat to try to play off her laughter, her eyes flashed to his and her whole body warmed at the playfulness she saw in them. The bags under his eyes didn't go unnoticed either.

Juliette was up and out of the car quicker than either of them thought possible in her state.

"Oh thank god. Dani, you're a life saver. No. A sanity saver. But I guess you already knew that huh? Otherwise you wouldn't be a therapist." Juliette looked thoughtfully up at the sky contemplating her own words before shrugging and walking towards the front doors of the facility.

Dani watched her go before turning to face Nico, only to find him already staring at her with a tiny smile on his lips.

"You know that's creepy as hell right?"

His smile grew wider as he stepped closer, only stopping once his nose brushed hers.

"You love it."

Dani returned his smile and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before kissing him lightly.

"I do. I love everything about you Nico Careles."

A flash of something dark crossed his face, but it was gone before she could even attempt to grasp what it was.

"Yo Doctor D! You finally got ahold of Nico man? It's about damn time! Dude is scary as hell but makes a lot more sense for you then Matty-D ever did. Kudos Doctor D, Kudos. Get you some!"

TK's voice rang out over the parking lot from the front porch of the building, where he stood with Juliette. Dani jumped back from Nico and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched Nico's face and knew TK would be long buried if looks could kill. Dani started forward but was surprised when Nico stopped her momentarily before taking her hand in his and walking beside her, pulling her forward.

"Terrance, the only reason your arm isn't broken in three places right now is because I actually like you. In the future you'd do well to keep comments like that to yourself, especially concerning Danielle. Do you understand?" He paused and waited for TK to acknowledge his words.

"Good. Now, yes, this is what it looks like. No, no one else on the Hawks payroll really knows. So, I'd be grateful if you kept this to yourself."

The shit eating grin that covered TK's face was enough to make Dani feel weary.

"I'm really the first to know? Hells yeah! You bet your ass Imma keep this one close to the vest man. You two are too good together to let any kind of bullshit drama get in the way."

Dani rolled her eyes at him.

"Terrance you've only known we're together for five minutes."

"And? Anyone with half a brain watching you two work together for the last year knew this" he gestured to their entwined fingers "was going to happen sooner or later. I'm just glad it happened period."

"Oh god, you mean this only just started? You've had to be around these two for a _year_ with all the tension and shit? God, I would have died." Juliette chimed in from her place beside TK. Nico grumbled and finally let go of Dani's hand to run his through his hair.

"Alright, I think it's time to separate you two. Enjoy your session. I'm going to introduce Juliette to Corrine." Dani looked at him shocked.

"How do you know Corrine?"

Nico offered her a slick smile as he pulled back on his sunglasses.

"Have you met me Dani?" He used her own words against her and sauntered off with Juliette in tow like he owned the damn place. Dani shook her head in disbelief and turned to face TK who was shaking with laughter.

"Oh yeah, you two were made for each other."

It was Dani's turn to grumble.

"Either you change the subject now or I'm telling Corrine to lock you in your room and throw away the key."

TK held up his hands in surrender and sat down on one of the wicker chairs on the porch. Dani let out a grateful sigh and sat opposite him, pulling out her notebook from her purse.

"How are you feeling Terrance?" Dani focused her eyes on his face. Her heart felt heavy as she watched his playful demeanor drop in to one of sadness.

"I mean, I could be worse right? I'm past the itch finally. I'm not thinking about pills constantly anymore and I'm actually getting myself back in to shape. I should be happy about all that right?" He looked pleadingly to Dani, begging her for the right answer.

"So why don't you?" It was a simple question, but she knew it would help open the floodgates. TK shook his head.

"I don't know. Every time I start to feel up about making progress, I see Jimmy's face in my head, messing with me; telling me it's not fair. Like how can I be happy about getting clean when he's dead? How can I continue to try to make my life better when he's gone and it's my fault?" TK choked out a sob and buried his face in his hands. Dani set down her notebook and leaned forward, resting her had on his forearm.

"It is not your fault Terrance. Jimmy made his own choices, and he paid the price of making the same choice over and over again. You had no control over that."

"But I should have told him no! We should have stayed here! It's my fault we were out there and that he even had access to the shit in the first place! I was selfish and it got him killed."

There was the anger she had come to expect. But the amazing thing about his outburst this time was that he wasn't lashing out for once, he was turning it on himself; which was just as dangerous.

"TK do you really think Jimmy would have stayed here regardless? Can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me you believe he would have completed detox and stayed sober?"

TK looked up and out across the parking lot. It was obvious her words had gotten to him and for that she was grateful. Blaming oneself for the death of another was hard on even the strongest of men. She had seen it take its toll on Nico just last night. But that kind of blame in someone as fragile as Terrance could be downright lethal.

"I promise you Terrance, you have every right to be happy about the progress you are making. Don't take Jimmy's death and use it as a way to keep you down. Use it as a lesson to help lift you up. You are doing so well here, and for what it's worth, I'm proud of you."

A smile played on the corners of his lips as they fell in to silence. Dani let him have his time. When he finally spoke, she wasn't shocked to hear him change the subject.

"So what's the deal with the littlest Pittman? Why's she tagging along with Nico?"

Dani let out a breath, glad he had brought her up. Dani was hoping he would help her with a small project.

"Long story short, she is a recovering addict. Mostly pills, some harder stuff. Her self-esteem is a wreck, and right now, what she really needs is a friend." The words fell from her lips quickly, hoping he would pick up on the last part if nothing else. Dani glanced up to seem him looking at her thoughtfully.

"So she's pretty much in the same sinking boat I am then?"

Dani nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Is she seeing you? Like all professionally and shit?"

She chuckled.

"Yes Terrance, 'all professionally and shit.'"

"Well how about the three of us get together once a week and, I don't know, do some sort of mini group or something? You know, since we have so much in common."

Dani smiled genuinely at him. Even though she had coaxed him in that direction, she knew TK's big heart would help bring him around to what she was thinking.

"I think that would be a fantastic idea Terrance."

TK beamed at her.

"Yeah well, you know me; I'm here to help those less fortunate."

Dani rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nico and Juliette making their way back towards them.

"You guys ready to go?" She asked once they were closer. Nico nodded at her, looking more run down than the past four days combined. Juliette's shoulders were slumped and she played with the ends of her sleeves.

"More than ready. We need to head back to my loft to change and then we'll be over for dinner." His voice was so tired it nearly made _her_ yawn. Dani nodded at him once and stood to hug him.

"Okay, just come over whenever you're ready."

Nico bent and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and pulled Juliette towards the car.

It was only after they pulled away that Dani said good bye to TK and returned to her own car. Once inside, she pulled out her phone and sent Nico a text.

_**Hey…is everything okay? –D**_

She started the car and headed back home, enabling voice to text in case he responded. Two minutes later he did.

_**Not particularly no. Will talk later. Love you. –N**_

Dani sighed heavily.

_**I love you too Nico. See you in a bit. –D**_

She pulled on to the highway and let her mind wonder, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with him. It frustrated her that she could read his emotions so well but couldn't for the life of her even begin to really figure them out. But she would. She was determined to know this man as well as he claimed she already did.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm not going to make excuses for my extended absence…Just know that I am truly sorry. Since I know I've kept you waiting far too long, on with the story! _

X

"Mom! Nico and…" Dani's ears perked up when she heard her son trail off. "I'm sorry; yelling like that was rude of me. I'm Ray Jay. You are?"

Dani rolled her eyes and immediately made her way from the kitchen to the front door where she was met with the sight of a glaring Nico and blushing Juliette. She placed a firm hand on Ray Jay's shoulder and shot Nico an apologetic look.

"This is Juliette, Ray Jay. She is practically Nico's daughter." Dani had to suppress her chuckle as she watched her son's face pale and immediately drop Juliette's hand; which it appeared he was in the process of kissing.

"Right. I…um…mom you said you needed help in the kitchen? I'll just go do that now." Ray Jay spun on his heel and all but ran towards the back of the house, leaving three very amused expressions behind him.

"Well, he gets an A for effort at least." Juliette smirked from her place at Nico's side. Nico rolled his eyes and gently nudged her shoulder.

"Remember what we talked about."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. If I can't behave we'll go home. Gotcha loud and clear over here boss man."

Nico's shoulders relaxed slightly and he nodded.

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to put you in time out…or something."

This time it was Dani's turn to scoff at him and jokingly swatted his arm.

"You do realize she's 19 right? For all you know she might enjoy time out and that is not a line you want to cross mister."

Nico's eyes flashed to Dani's and a shiver shot down her spine as she caught sight of the smoldering look he was giving her. It amazed her how just a simple look from him nearly turned her knees to jelly. It was no wonder she had finally come to the realization she was in love with him. He truly made her feel things she never thought possible. It both scared her, and thrilled her at the same time.

"And this is officially awkward. Mind if I go watch TV or something?"

Dani blushed and tore her eyes from Nico's at Juliette's words. She cleared her throat and gently grabbed the younger woman's hand.

"How about I introduce you and Lindsay? She's a few years younger than you but I think you guys might get along pretty well."

Juliette nodded reluctantly.

"Might as well. I can't say I ever had much in the way of female friends. Most of them are too bitchy. Or wouldn't hesitate to screw you over for a score. God knows I've done some shit to make sure I could stay high…" Juliette trailed off, her eyes blank. Dani recognized the look on her face of someone caught up in a flashback, living it in their own head as if it were real time. She sighed and made a mental note to ask Juliette about this at their next appointment.

"Juliette, sweetie, come on back to us. You're here, with us now; surrounded by people who care about you." Dani rubbed the girl's overly thin arm through her black cardigan. Her eyes glanced at Nico and her heart skipped a beat at the adoration she saw on his face.

Juliette blinked her eyes hard and shook her head before look back up and showing a small smile.

"Thank you." It was a whisper so quiet Dani wasn't sure Juliette had even meant to say it out loud. The older woman nodded reassuringly once and wrapped her arm around her frail shoulders.

"Any time. Let's go get you settled in the living room until dinner is ready."

Dani steered her to the couch and handed her the remote control just as Lindsay was coming down the stairs.

"Linds, this is Juliette. Juliette, this is my daughter Lindsay." Dani introduced the two girls and nervously watched the sizing up between them.

"Juliette? You mean like Juliette Pittman?" Lindsay questioned skeptically.

Juliette nodded.

"The one and only."

Lindsay immediately crossed the room and pulled Juliette in to a tight hug.

"I am so sorry about your dad."

The look of shock on Dani's face was mirrored on Juliette's before she closed her eyes against the tears shining in them and wrapped her arms around Lindsay in return.

"Thanks."

Lindsay finally pulled back and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"So, I've got to be honest, I've heard a lot about you and I have _so_ many questions for you."

The swell of pride that had filled Dani not twenty seconds ago was quickly stamped out.

"Lindsay! Juliette is a guest. You will not grill her over her personal life."

Juliette chuckled and offered Dani a sad smile.

"It's alright. Gives me a change to set some shit straight I guess. And maybe brag a little over the stuff that is actually true." She winked at Lindsay who smiled widely in return.

Dani fought the urge to roll her eyes and shrugged.

"I'll be in the kitchen. Yell if you need me." Leaving the girls to gossip, Dani made her way down the hall but stopped just before the doorway to the kitchen as she heard Ray Jay's and Nico's voices, along with her name.

"So, you and mom huh?" She heard Ray Jay question. She couldn't help the nervousness that arose in her, despite her son's assurance early that morning that he was 'totally cool' with their relationship.

"Well, I guess that depends on how you feel about it." Nico's voice was calm and she detected a hint of amusement in his tone. There was the distinct sound of chopping in the short silence that followed.

Ray Jay let out a sigh.

"I'll be honest with you man; I was a little confused when I first figured it out. I didn't think you guys were that close ya know? But then I got to thinking about the time you helped me and Linds out with that merchandise crap, and the few times I've heard mom talk about you. I couldn't be bothered to notice then but she when she did, she always made sure to say all the good you've done for the team and stuff. And how you helped get those tapes back so she didn't have to lose her practice."

Dani drew in a sharp breath. She hadn't told either of her children about the wiretapping bullshit, so how did he know? She could practically hear Nico stiffen at her son's words.

"I pay a lot more attention than people give me credit for Nico." Ray Jay quickly said. "But that's not the point. The point is you've done a lot to help her. And the past few days is the happiest I've seen her in a long time. From what I've seen, you make more sense for her than anyone so far. Even dad. You ground her. Which is saying something because she can get pretty nuts sometimes."

Both men laughed in agreement and Dani had to force herself to stay put and not barge in to correct them. She heard what sounded like a hand clapping a shoulder.

"You're a good kid Ray Jay. And I appreciate you being honest with me. I would never pursue anything that made you or your sister uncomfortable."

Instead of feeling disappointed at his words, Dani felt grateful. Yes, she loved Nico. But if her kids had said they didn't approve, she would have just let it go. It was nice to know he was understanding of that and respectful of how her children felt. It only made her love him more.

A companionable silence fell over the room and just as Dani was about to round the corner, Ray Jay spoke again.

"So, since I'm such a good kid-"

"No, you cannot have Juliette's phone number."

"Fair enough."

X

The next hour consisted of Dani, Nico, and Ray Jay finishing dinner together, along with a minor food fight. More of the flour for the home made noodles ended up on Nico than in the food, while Dani had lettuce stuck in her hair, and Ray Jay somehow managed to remain spotless.

While the girls and Ray Jay set the table, Nico followed Dani up the bathroom to clean up before dinner. He walked past her form holding the door open and as soon as he was in front of the double sink she shut the door behind her. She leaned against it and drank in the sight of him. He had on a pair of light blue jeans that hugged his hips and bottom perfectly and a dark grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked absolutely delicious.

In the blink of an eye, her lips were pressed against his, her fingers running through his hair and resting at the nape of his neck. She reveled in the fact that he didn't even hesitate in kissing her back. His tongue ran over her lips, which she parted eagerly. His hands gripped her hips and spun her so that her bottom was pressed to the sink counter. Without breaking contact, Nico picked her up and sat her on the sink. His hands found their way to her thighs and gently prodded her legs apart as he stepped between them, his hard length pressed against her causing them both to moan in to the other's mouth.

Frantically they kissed, the rest of the world fading away. Nico's left hand slid underneath the back of Dani's shirt making her shiver from the contact. It wasn't until his right hand squeezed her breast that she forced herself to tear her lips away from his.

"As amazing as this feels, we have three teenagers down stairs waiting and believe it or not this isn't why I drug you up here." Dani panted, resting her forehead against his.

Nico stuck out his bottom lip at her words and continued to let his hand draw lazy circles on her back.

"But it feels so good though." He prodded.

Dani closed her eyes and allowed herself to revel in the feel of his hand on her for one more minute before standing her ground.

"Quit pouting Nico, it'll ruin your badass reputation." She teased.

The sexiest smirk she'd ever seen in her life found its way on to his face and his eyes gleamed at her.

"I'd be more than happy to maintain said reputation if that's what it'll take to get you to let me keep going."

Dani shook her head and swatted his hands away. She caught his eye and framed his face with her hands.

"What's going on Nico? What happened earlier?"

The fact that he dropped his eyes and sighed heavily told her it had something big. Seeing his vulnerability touched her in ways she couldn't explain. But it also reminded her of just how worn down and tired he looked. Nico leaned in to her and rested his head on her shoulder before he spoke.

"They're reading his will the day after tomorrow."

Dani brought her arms up and around his shoulders and hugged him close.

"It'll be alright. I'll be there with you and Juliette."

His arms wrapped around her waist and he hugged her in return.

"Thank you. I have a feeling I'm going to need you there to calm her down. She's not going to be very happy with me."

Dani's brow creased in confusion.

"Why on earth would she be upset with you?"

He sighed again and lifted his head. He looked her over for a moment before plucking a lettuce leaf out of her hair and twirling it in his fingers.

"Because Marshall left her the team, along with 80% of his assets."

"I still fail to see how that would make her mad at you."

Nico stepped back and leaned against the wall opposite Dani. He crossed his arms and looked down at the floor.

"I still haven't told her. The fact that he left her all of that isn't what's going to do it. It's that Gabriel is going to be furious and I wouldn't be surprised if she fought it tooth and nail." He sighed again. "I should tell her, so that she can prepare herself, but I just can't bring myself to do it. She's got enough on her plate with his death and the withdrawals. The last thing she needs is her cunt of a mother making her life even more miserable."

Dani slid off the sink and walked over to him, resting her hands on his arms and looking him in the eye.

"We have an appointment tomorrow morning. If you want, we could tell her together. That way I can help her work through it and get her head straight. You're right; she can't go in to this blind. It's going to be hard enough and I'll do whatever I can to make sure she doesn't break."

A comfortable silence fell between them. Nico tucked a stray hair behind her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Let me take you out tomorrow night. See if the kids would be willing to stay at Ray's and I can have Xeno keep an eye on Juliette. We're both in need of a break from everything."

Dani didn't even hesitate in nodding enthusiastically.

"We're way past due for a first date." She kidded and leaned in for another kiss.

A loud bang on the bathroom door had both of them jumping out of their skin.

"No making babies in the bathroom! Other people have to use it ya know!" Juliette's voice sounded through the door along with snickers from her children.

Nico grabbed a hand towel and quickly wiped the flour from his face and hair before undoing his belt. He winked at Dani and opened the door.

"Sorry about that. Food fights do weird things to me." He pushed past the three teenagers standing in the hall, leaving them to gape at a blushing Dani.

Oh she was going to kill him.

X

Ten minutes later found all five of them seated around the table talking animatedly about school, work, and just life in general. The conversation flowed so easily that it was hard to believe this was the first time all of them had been in the same room at once. Dani sat back in her chair and felt Nico's hand on her knee. She grasped it and looked at him, returning his warm smile. The sense of family was nearly overwhelming. But it was definitely something she could get used to.

X

_AN: I have the next chap halfway done already and it should up in a day or two. The rating of this fic will also go up with it. You have been warned. If you don't like smut, stop reading after this update lol. I truly hope you don't stop but hey, you like what you like._

_As always, thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and been supportive. You are all the most patient fans ever and I love you so much for it._

_Follow me on Twitter for updates and randomness: NicAm13._

_See ya next chap!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Well we've finally reached chapter 10! This is officially the longest fic I've ever written, and it's still not over! I already know how I want this to end, it's just a matter of getting there and I have no problem dragging it out since this is so much fun to write. I do have another fic in mind but won't get to serious work on it until after this is over. There are too many distractions in my life as it is lol. But don't worry; this won't be the last of Danico from me!_

_Anywho, on with the story._

X

Ten o'clock the next morning found Dani in her office preparing herself for her first joint session with TK and Juliette. Corrine had agreed to drive him once every other week until he graduated the program. She had been very receptive of the idea that TK would have yet another person understanding of his issues, especially once he'd be back in the real world. Their appointment didn't officially start until ten thirty but Juliette and Nico were due to arrive in any minute for their discussion of Marshall's will.

Dani leaned her elbows on her desk and rested her head in her hands. The line between therapy and personal was blurring quickly. But if she was honest, said line had been slowly disappearing ever since TK had been brought in to her life. She couldn't help but feel grateful for it in a sense. Sure, it was frowned upon in the therapy field but the fact that she had helped TK so much that he _wanted _a deeper, more familial connection made her smile.

Nico's sharp knock once on her office door snapped Dani out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She called, the nerves resurfaced and she had to swallow hard as Nico lead Juliette in through the door.

"Hey Dani! Err…Dr. Santino…I think?" Juliette trailed off again, obviously confused by what she should call the woman who had assumed so many roles in her life.

"You can call me Dani in here Juliette, that's fine. Just try to remember that our personal connection won't stop me from doing and saying what I think is best as a therapist once our time starts."

Juliette nodded once and flopped on to the couch. Nico hesitantly sat down beside her and gave Dani a pleading look, silently begging her to start for him. It broke her heart to see him so upset. It wasn't even just the fact that she loved him either. He was normally so calm and collected. Seeing him on edge was…unnerving. But she knew she'd do anything for him, so she rounded her desk and sat in the chair directly across from them.

"Alright, we have about twenty five minutes before TK gets here and there is something both Nico and I would like to discuss with you, if that's alright."

Juliette looked up from her hands, where she was steadily picking away at the skin around her nails. Her eyes darted between Nico and Dani, a flash of panic registering in them.

"You're not gonna send me away are you?" Her voice shook with uncertainty. Nico scoffed at her, blatantly offended by her presumption.

"You know me better than that Jules."

Juliette looked back down at her hands.

"It wouldn't be the first time you sent me somewhere else for treatment."

Nico sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"And that was a mistake. Besides, I'm not letting you far from my side for a while. Especially not right now." He obviously tried to make his tone reassuring but it wasn't lost on him that the last words had brought them back to the topic at hand.

Dani spoke up, leaning forward in an effort to make eye contact.

"No Juliette, we aren't sending you away. What we want to talk about has to do with your father…and your mother."

Juliette snorted.

"What mother? As far as I'm concerned I'm an orphan."

Dani sighed but pressed on. The sooner it was out there, the sooner she could help her process.

"Tomorrow morning they are doing the official reading of Marshall's will…"

That got the girls attention. Her light brown hair bounced as her head shot up, but she remained silent waiting for Dani to continue.

"Seeing how it was Nico and his team who found it, we already know what it says. And we also need to fill you in so that you are prepared for what is to come."

"You mean prepare for a battle with the Uber Cunt right?"

Nico coughed harshly to cover his laugh, Dani not fairing much better by clearing her throat.

"It's very likely Jules. Your dad left you the Hawks, along with 80% of his other assets. Gabrielle is only getting 5%. The rest is being donated to a charity of your choosing." Nico told her, finding it much easier to say than he expected.

This time Juliette busted out in hysterical laughter, leaving Dani and Nico to glance at each other nervously. After a few minutes, Juliette held a hand up and curled the other around her stomach.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled between laughs. "I guess it's not really funny. Well the part about the bitch only getting a cup full of piss is pretty rich but the rest…" She trailed off again, the reality of it hitting her. "How in the blue hell am I supposed to run an NFL team?!"

And the panic attack began. Nico shifted in his seat and Dani patted him on the knee.

"You can go ahead and do what you do. I've got it from here. If you see TK on your way out, send him in please."

Nico nodded his head and mouthed a thank you before taking his leave.

The two women sat in silence for a moment, Dani allowing Juliette the momentary space she needed to process. She had resumed picking at her nails and her knees were bouncing furiously. Just as Dani was about to reach out, TK walked through the door all smiles and enormous sunglasses.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite ladies! Y'all ready for a little TK in ya therapy?" His smile faltered at the sight before him. "Damn. The tension in here is worse than Monday night football when we're down by 3."

Dani shook her head and motioned for him to have a seat. Once he was settled, she gathered her note pad and cleared her throat.

"Juliette I know you agreed to this joint session last night. I think it is highly beneficial to the two of you to have someone that understands the struggles of addiction. But right now I want to as TK something that involves what Nico and I just told you if that's alright?"

Juliette shrugged her frail shoulders and continued to fidget with her hands. Dani turned to TK who met her with a concerned yet confused look.

"As of tomorrow, Juliette will be the new owner of the Hawks." Surprise filled TK's face before understanding took over and he gently rested an arm around Juliette's back. "That being said, how do you feel about that TK?"

He looked reverent for a minute before speaking.

"The littlest Pittman is now my boss? How awesome is that?" He laughed, nudging Juliette which caused her to crack a smile. "That's what got ya so down babygirl? Chin up. I already know you're gonna do awesome. And if you're worried about how us players are gonna act, well, let's just say we'll all love ya. And if they don't…" He shrugged. "They'll just have to have a little chat with ol' TK."

This time Juliette really smiled and she finally brought her head up to look between TK and Dani.

"Besides, you've got Nico on ya side and half them boys ain't got the balls to even breathe in his direction."

That earned a laugh from both women which left him with a very smug look on his face.

"Do you feel a little more at ease now Juliette? Do you want to discuss what might come up at the reading tomorrow?"

Juliette shook her head.

"Nah. I already knew she was going to be there anyway. If she ends up wanting a fight, she'll get one." The fierce look in her eye should have worried Dani but instead she felt proud. The girl in front of her was a lot stronger than anyone gave her credit for.

"Alright then. How about we move on to another topic. How are you both doing with your withdrawals?"

The rest of the session passed quickly, both patients finding themselves more and more at ease with sharing their stories. None of them noticed the hour had passed until Nico was knocking on the door once more.

"Okay so next week will be individual sessions again. The following week will be another joint session if that is alright with the two of you? I'm impressed with how open the two of you were today."

With responses in the affirmative from both, Dani lead them to the door where Nico stood waiting. TK and Juliette chatted as they walked the path around the house leaving Dani and Nico to have a moment alone.

"There will be a box arriving for you in about an hour. It would be to my utmost pleasure if you wore them this evening." His voice was husky as his eyes raked over her body, mentally picturing her in what he had chosen. Dani's breath caught in her throat as he reached behind her and pulled her hair out of the elastic holder.

"And leave your hair down. You look absolutely stunning this way." He gently tugged on a loose curl before trailing his fingers down her collar bone, making her shiver with the sensation.

Nico leaned in and quickly claimed her lips, pulling away before she could deepen the kiss.

"Patience is a virtue my love." He whispered his breath ghosting over her face.

Dani poked her lower lip out and leaned in to him.

"You should know by now how very _im_patient I am Mr. Careles."

He chuckled.

"All in good time Danielle. If I remember correctly, I still owe you an ass biting." He winked at her before returning his sunglasses to his face, turning on his heel and walking down the path and out of sight, leaving Dani shaking in anticipation.

X

Seven fifty that evening found Dani in front of her mirror scrutinizing over her appearance. She was dressed in a short black halter style dress, the back consisting of a zipper up the middle with attaching straps crisscrossing over her back. Her heels were black sky high peep toes with matching straps over the tops of her feet and ankles. Her hair was left to dance around her shoulders in soft waves and her makeup was flawless yet understated. She looked gorgeously sexy. And she had to admit, Nico had impeccable taste.

The doorbell rang, signaling Nico's arrival. Dani smoothed the front of her dress one last time before grabbing her clutch off her dresser and heading down stairs. She opened the door and was met with the sight of Nico in all black, the collar of his dress shirt was unbuttoned and his signature blazer was missing. She had to swallow to keep her mouth from over salivating. Dani shivered at the lustfully appreciative gaze his eyes held. Deciding to play the part of the seductress, she leaned on the door frame with one arm extended above her head and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"You're early Mr. Careles."

Nico smiled and finally rested his wandering gaze on her eyes.

"A gentlemen always is." He offered her his elbow. "Shall we?"

Dani smiled before shutting and locking the door behind her. She let him lead her to his car where he opened her door for her as if it were as common place as breathing.

"Well, I guess chivalry isn't dead after all." She joked before winking at him. Just before she could slide in to her seat, he leaned in and whispered in to her ear.

"You look absolutely stunning Danielle. Though I think the dress will look even better coming off of you later."

Dani's eyes bugged for a moment before nearly stumbling over herself to climb in to the car.

The drive was filled with thick tension. Enough to make Dani shift in her seat but not from awkwardness. No, not even close. The self-satisfied smirk playing on Nico's lips only served to make the heat building within her bubble even closer to the surface.

He pulled in to the parking lot of what appeared to be a small upscale restaurant twenty minutes later. Before Dani could ask where they were, Nico was out of the car and opening her door, his hand extended to help her out. She reached out and took his hand. The spark that shot through her left her gasping for breath. It was unreal the effect he had on her. The intensity of what he made her feel was incredible and she mentally chided herself for denying it for so long.

"We better hurry Danielle. If you want to eat before the band starts playing that is." Nico smiled and tugged her hand in the direction of the entrance.

Before she could speak a word, he had her inside and was holding her chair out for her at a small candle lit table. The hostess and wait staff all seemed to know him well enough to just nod him through. Dani let her eyes wander as she sat. It was a very intimate setting; every table was set for only two, the lights dim and the walls draped in deep red velvet. There was a cast iron railing along what could have only been a second floor balcony above them. Immediately to their right was a hard wood dance floor and black covered stage.

"Like what you see?" Nico's voice asked quietly from his seat across from her. She smiled warmly at him and reached for his hand again.

"It's beautiful in here. I'm guessing this is one of your weekly dinner spots?"

He smiled and drew soft circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Actually no. I usually only come here once a month when my brother's band plays."

Dani drew in startled breath.

"You have a brother?"

He chuckled and his eyes danced in the candlelight.

"Yes Danielle. I also have a younger sister and mother back in Pittsburgh."

Dani smiled at the thought of Nico interacting with his mother, a little elderly woman with white hair who didn't allow him to be aloof like he was with just about everyone else.

"I'd like for you to meet them one day." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. Dani nodded once slowly.

"I think I'd really love that." She smiled and held his eyes for what felt like an eternity. The room around them melted away.

"Good evening Mr. Careles! And might I say what a lovely young woman you have with you!" Before them stood a very tall, very lean and blonde server. From the tone of his voice Dani felt comfortable assuming he was gay, which only improved her evening.

"Thomas I've told you to call me Nico I don't know how many times. But I agree, she is absolutely breath taking isn't she." Nico winked at her, bringing a blush to her cheeks.

"And as always I will remain calling you Mr. Careles." Thomas smiled brightly. "Shall I bring you your usual?"

Nico nodded.

"Two please. And a bottle of your finest sweet red."

Thomas quickly scribbled down the order, nodded to the two of them, and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Well he seems pretty amazing." Dani laughed.

"Thomas is probably the best server I've ever had. I told the owner six months ago to give him a raise or I'd let word get around that this place had a bug problem."

Dani's eyes widened.

"Is that true?"

Nico shrugged nonchalantly.

"It is if I say it is."

Dani shook her head and chuckled.

"You're terrible."

Their dinner arrived not long after and it was the most delicious shrimp Alfredo Dani had ever tasted; which was saying something for an Italian. Once they were both decidedly full, Nico turned his gaze towards the stage where a band had begun to take their places.

Dani gasped as she noticed a younger version of Nico walk up to the microphone and proceed with a sound check.

"Your brother I presume?"

Nico nodded and smiled affectionately.

"Yes. That is Christian. He and his band are about to play a song I requested specifically for you."

Dani's breath caught in her throat as she watched him stand and extend his arm yet again.

"May I have this dance Danielle?"

Dani took his hand without hesitation and allowed him to lead her on to the dance floor. She noticed the small nod between the brothers and the guitar started playing the opening notes of a familiar song. Nico pulled her flush against his body, his right arm resting around her waist and his left held her hand out to the side. His face settled so that his lips were beside her ear. As Christian started singing, so did Nico.

_**This is my life**_

_**It's not what it was before**_

_**All these feelings I've shared**_

_**And these are my dreams**_

_**That I'd never lived before**_

_**Somebody shake me 'cause I**_

_**I must be sleeping**_

_**Now that we're here, it's so far away**_

_**All the struggle we thought was in vain**_

_**And all the mistakes, one life contained**_

_**They all finally start to go away**_

_**And now that we're here, it's so far away**_

_**And I feel like I can face the day**_

_**And I can forgive**_

_**And I'm not ashamed to be**_

_**The Person that I am today**_

_**These are my words**_

_**That I've never said before**_

_**I think I'm doing okay**_

_**And this is the smile**_

_**That I've never shown before**_

_**Somebody shake me 'cause I**_

_**I must be sleeping**_

_**Now that we're here, it's so far away**_

_**All the struggle we thought was in vain**_

_**And all the mistakes, one life contained**_

_**They all finally start to go away**_

_**And now that we're here, it's so far away**_

_**And I feel like I can face the day**_

_**I can forgive**_

_**And I'm not ashamed to be**_

_**The Person that I am today**_

_**I'm so afraid of waking**_

_**Please don't shake me**_

_**Afraid of waking**_

_**Please don't shake me**_

_**Now that we're here, it's so far away**_

_**All the struggle we thought was in vain**_

_**And all the mistakes, one life contained**_

_**They all finally start to go away**_

_**And now that we're here, it's so far away**_

_**And I feel like I can face the day**_

_**And I can forgive**_

_**And I'm not ashamed to be**_

_**The Person that I am today**_

Dani was in tears by the time the music faded. Nico slowed them to a halt and lifted his head too look in to her eyes. Gently he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Danielle. I had Christian play that song because the lyrics are so true for how I feel about you. You make everything I've been through in my past feel like it doesn't matter anymore. You make me want to be a better man, but also to be happy with the man that I already am. No one has ever done that for me. And that is just a small fraction of why I love you."

Dani drew in a deep breath and leaned her cheek in to his hand. When she opened her eyes again it was with determination.

"Take me home Nico." It was a demand, and if it weren't for the lust and longing in her eyes, it would have made him nervous that he'd scared her off. Nico grasped her hand in his once more and brought it to his lips.

"Your wish is my command."

X

She didn't remember the drive back to her house. She didn't remember opening her front door or walking up the stairs. All she knew was that they were now in her room, on her bed, and she had never felt more alive.

Nico leaned up from his position on top of her. Quickly he discarded his shirt and pants, his shoes long forgotten on the floor. He stood before her completely naked and he took her breath away.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Her words were barely a whisper. Nico chuckled at her and leaned back down to capture her swollen lips.

"Not nearly as much as you Danielle."

His hands trailed up the bare spots of her back making her shiver. He deftly slid the zipper of her dress down at an agonizingly slow pace. As the halter straps slid down, Nico placed open mouthed kisses on each inch of baring skin. His touch set her on fire and she was sure if she didn't find release soon she would explode.

"Nico, please." She begged breathlessly.

He chuckled as his lips found the spot just above her nipple.

"Patience Dani. I mean to have you, but I will take my time."

Dani's grunt of disapproval quickly turned in to a gasp and a moan when his lips closed around her hardened nipple. Her dress fell to the floor and pooled at her ankles.

"Oh dear sweet Jesus." She muttered, her hands winding themselves through his hair.

Nico suckled once more before turning his attention to the other, making Dani's knees buckle. He caught her with an arm around her waist and held her to him.

"Easy baby. I hate to say it but those incredible noises you are making is going to help you get your wish sooner rather than later. I just can't resist wanting to hear you once I'm inside of you."

His hands found her thighs and lifted her on to the bed, where he settled between them a split second later.

"Are you sure you want this Danielle?" He asked genuinely, his eyes locking on hers. She nodded at him and raised her hips to meet his length, allowing him to feel just how badly she wanted him.

"I have never wanted anything more in my life. I love you Nico. Now take me. Please." The last word was pleading and she didn't need to ask him twice. Just before he entered her he halted and gritted his teeth.

"Condom?" He breathed out and sighed when she shook her head.

"I've been on the pill since Lindsay was born."

Nico closed his eyes and rested his forehead in the crook of her neck.

"Thank god."

And with that he entered her in one swift movement, the sweet friction causing them both to cry out. He stilled for a moment allowing her to adjust and he to regain some semblance of composure. But when she tilted her hips upward and locked her ankles behind his back, his control all but shattered. He moved in to her at a quickening pace, her moans of approval spurring him onward. Before long she began shaking and tightening around him, begging him not to stop. Like he could even if he tried. Seconds later Dani saw bright white, her world shattering around her in complete bliss. She muttered his name like a prayer in to his shoulder. She nearly fainted when she felt him release inside of her moments later, his triggering yet another from her.

They lay there breathless, arms and legs entangled beyond recognition of who started or ended where. Slowly he slid out of her, chuckling when she moaned at the feeling of loss. Nico rolled on to his back, pulling her with him so that her head rested on his chest and her arm across his waist. That is how they found themselves dosing minutes later; neither remembering a time when they felt more content.

X

AN: Well? Did ya like it? Did ya Did ya Did ya? Lol I hope so since I absolutely LOVED writing this!

Playlist for this chap: Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift ft Civil War (the confession about Marshall's will. Read the lyrics as if Nico were saying them to Juliette.)

So Far Away-Staind (the song Nico sings to Dani)

Bloodstream-Stateless (the bedroom)

Big huge GIANT thank you to everyone who follows, faves, and reviews! You're all fantastical.

Follow me on Twitter for updates and randomness! NicAm13

See y'all next chap!


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken so long again to update. I recently took a job in car sales that requires me to work 50+ hours a week. So when I'm home all I want to do is sleep and spend time with my hubby and son._

_I'm glad my half assed smut was received well by all, except one person, who pmed me and then blocked so I couldn't message them back. This person bashed me for being so "disgustingly descriptive." If they thought my use of the word 'nipple' was bad, I'd hate to see what they think of some of the other M rated fics on here. So, since I couldn't message this person back directly, here is my response:_

_Mount a dildo to that high horse you're on and maybe you'll lighten up. No one likes a prude. P.S. I have the urge to write a particularly raunchy anal fic just for you._

_Now, this chapter could most likely be considered a full blown cross over. We are taking our beloved Necessary Roughness characters and introducing them to the wonderful world of Pearson Hardman (Suits). If you are a Suits fan, this will take place just after they ousted Hardman but before Jessica officially decides to take his name off the door. I just can't bring myself to write Harvey and Mike fighting._

_Since this is so obnoxiously long, I'll take this time to thank everyone who has faved, reviewed, followed, and followed me on twitter as well. At NicAm13._

_On with the show!_

X

"So, how hot is this Harvey anyway? It'll be nice to have something other than my douche canoe of a mother."

Nico suppressed a snicker at Juliette's question. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dani's shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Feeling playful, he decided to try to get her to lose her last little bit of control.

"He's pretty good looking. If I were to 'go gay', it would most certainly be because he looked at me the right way."

The moment of deafening silence was quickly broken by Dani's burst of hysterical laughter and Juliette sputtering to find words. He flashed Dani a knowing smirk and wrapped an arm around her waist in a quick hug.

"You're beautiful when you laugh." He whispered softly in her ear, the blush that rose in her cheeks only widening his grin. He sighed when she leaned in to him minutely and leaned up to whisper back when the doors to the elevator opened to the site of none other than Harvey Specter himself.

"Nico, it's good to see you; especially under circumstances that don't require me pulling your ass out of the fire." Harvey held out his hand, his signature smirk plastered on his lips. Nico grasped his hand firmly in a friendly shake.

"I seem to remember an instance in Thailand that required a little extinguishing on my part as well Harvey." Nico responded with his own smirk. Harvey shrugged.

"It can never be said we don't have a mutually beneficial relationship. Still the tailored suit and no tie? I thought you'd outgrow that eventually."

Nico shook his head and laughed.

"I may know how to tie a full Windsor but that doesn't mean I like to walk around with a noose around my neck all day. Plus there is something to be said about not being mistaken for a Harvard tool on a regular basis."

"Ah but Nico, you _are_ a Harvard tool."

Nico caught a glance of Dani's ears perking up at the mention of his attending Harvard. It wasn't exactly something he advertised and only a handful of people knew, though he guessed she deserved to know what ever she wanted about him now. He continued to banter with Harvey for another few moments when he heard Juliette lean forward and whisper to Dani.

"God, Nico wasn't kidding. The lady boner I have for that guy is just ridiculous. Look at how well that suit fits him."

He heard Dani swat at the girl playfully before minutely nodding her head in agreement.

"What do you say we get down to business?" Harvey offered, extending his arm towards the main conference room across the way from the elevators. Through the glass they could see Gabrielle sitting beside her lawyer and a younger blonde man leaning against the glass outside wall.

"Well there went my lady boner." Juliette mumbled, following behind the two men.

"I think she could ruin anyone's boner sweetie." Dani offered while wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Harvey laughed from his place in front of them.

"I'm sorry, my manners are lacking today. I'm Harvey Specter. You are?" Nico watched Harvey flash his most charming smile at Dani and rolled his eyes.

"Dr. Danielle Santino; she is the team therapist as well as my girlfriend. You already know who Juliette is so put that charm away before I make it disappear somewhere."

"Nico!" Dani said incredulously from behind him, her hand coming to land harshly on his upper arm.

Harvey chuckled and held his hands up in surrender.

"Easy there Nico. I didn't know the lady was spoken for. Though if she ever isn't, be a good friend and give her my number will ya?"

Nico watched Harvey wink at Dani then turn on his heel and enter the conference room. His fist clenched at his side. Typically little things like this he wouldn't give a fraction of a damn about but with the goings on of the past week, Harvey flirting with Dani was just not something he wanted to deal with. Dani used her grip on his arm to turn him to face her.

"Hey, it's alright Nico. You should know better by now that he's harmless. I love you. Now pick your damn head up and square those shoulders. We have a Will reading and a viper bitch to attend to."

Juliette snickered and Nico widened his eyes in mock surprise.

"Did you just go full Santino on me?"

The pressure of her hand squeezing his arm was reassuring and exactly what he needed in that moment. God, the little things she could do for his sanity were astounding to him. Warmth filled his chest as she smiled up at him.

"You bet your ass. Now let's get this show on the road."

His admiration for the woman before him grew as he watched her silently check for Juliette's approval before leading her in to the conference room, leaving Nico no choice but to follow them.

Harvey stood on the side of the conference table closest to the glass wall beside the younger blonde man. Once Nico was near enough Harvey began to make his introductions as only he could.

"Nico Careles this is my associate-"

"Mike Ross. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nico cut Harvey off and extended his hand towards the young lawyer. Mike exchanged a nervous glance with Harvey before meeting Nico with a firm handshake.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Careles. I would say I've heard a lot about you but I don't think anyone who has and is still around to talk about it."

The collective chuckles from Harvey, Dani, and Juliette were enough for Nico to refrain from glaring at the kid.

"As endearing as this whole little scene is, can we just get on with this? I have a flight to catch in an hour." Gabrielle's low voice sounded from the other side of the table, the nasal edge to it reminded Nico of nails on a chalkboard.

"Ah Gabby, I nearly forgot you were here; though how I managed that with the smell of viper bitch in the air I haven't a clue." Harvey prodded the middle aged woman.

"Now now Harvey, you're giving offense to purebreds everywhere." Nico chimed in, pulling Dani's chair out for her to sit.

"Yeah Harvey, I think money grubbing skank is more suitable don't you?" Mike added his comment as he slid in to the seat opposite Gabrielle's lawyer. Nico had to swallow his laughter and fight to keep the smile from his lips. Gabrielle's face was ruby red in anger and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Seriously? You're supposed to be professionals! Keep this up and I'll sue you and your entire firm for defamation of character."

"Honey, we aren't publicizing anything. Besides, it's not like 99.9 percent of the people who have met you wouldn't agree. Now, can I do my job or are we going to continue making threats?" Harvey's smug tone was enough to force Gabrielle's mouth closed, but the daggers she glared at her lawyer for remaining silent spoke more than words could. Nico almost felt sorry for what the man would have to listen to later.

"Right. Now, on to business. The last Will and Testament of Marshall Pittman is as follows; 'I leave my beloved team The New York Hawks to my daughter Juliette Pittman, along with 80 percent of the remaining assets of her choosing. The remaining 20 percent are to be liquidated and donated to a charity, again, of my daughter's choosing. To my ex-wife Gabrielle, I leave the house, her car, and 500,000 dollars. If she has any complaints, tell her to use a portion of it to have her snatch surgically tightened and use it to rope in another rich sucker.'"

Nico, who had just taken a drink of coffee, choked. Dani patted him on the back to help calm him, but had her face tucked behind her hair in an obvious effort not to laugh. The stiffening silence around them was broken my Juliette's hysterical laughter.

"Oh. My. God." The girl managed to speak between struggling to regain her breath. "Alright, I know dad and I had some issues, but holy shit was that brilliant." Another fit of laughter consumed her. Nico dared a glance at Gabrielle, and he was deeply pleased to see all the natural color drained from her face and become replaced by a sickly green. He thought she was about to throw up when she finally opened her mouth.

"This is outrageous! Not only does he embarrass me but he hardly leaves me a dime! Me, who stuck by him for more than 20 years! Instead he leaves it to that ungrateful little bitch." Her voice became progressively higher as she stood out of her seat and pointed unceremoniously at Juliette. Nico stood to match her, staring her down. His rage boiled near the surface and it took Dani wrapping her hand around his clenched fist for him to barely keep it in check.

"Mrs. Pittman I think it is best if we just calm down-"Her lawyer attempted to stifle the woman beside him to no avail.

"I will not calm down! You better believe I am going to fight this. No way in hell is some unreliable little 19 year old drug addict going to take over this empire." The last words had spit flying out of her mouth and Nico flinched with disgust. The red that had been slowly filling his vision finally took over, but before he could do anything he'd regret, he felt Dani tug him back in to his seat and heard Juliette's voice fill the room. He looked to his left to find her standing and leaning towards her mother over the table.

"Now you listen here. First off, you were the one who decided to divorce him. You should be grateful you're getting anything at all. Second, who the hell do you think you're kidding saying you stood by him for 20 years? You were fucking Nico behind his back! And god only knows how many others. You are the worst wife in the history of the world. Not to mention an even worse mother. Face it Gabrielle, you have nothing. You can go ahead and try to fight this, but I will die before I let you have anything else that was his. Though if you're lucky I might just make a donation to the Shitty Mothers with Former Drug Addicted Daughters foundation. God knows you'll probably be begging for help once you blow through your money like it's a giant cock."

The feeling of pride that swept through Nico in the moment as he watched Juliette would have knocked him over if he weren't already sitting. As much as he tried to envision her as the little girl he used to push on the swing set, it was apparent in that moment that she was a full grown woman. But of course she was. No person could go through the things she had, survive, and not grow up. He watched Dani wrap an arm around Juliette's waist and move to help her sit back down. Finally tearing his eyes off Juliette, he looked at Gabrielle with stone cold eyes.

"We're done here. You should leave."

Gabrielle scoffed at him and stood, pulling her coat and purse with her.

"You'll be hearing from me." She shot at Harvey, who leaned back in his chair and twirled a pen between his fingers.

"The Will is iron-clad Gabrielle. Mike wrote it himself, and he doesn't miss a damn thing. In fact, he could recite the whole thing to you right now from memory if you want. Don't waste your energy. You need to save it for finding a new sugar daddy. Besides, it'll be such a pain cleaning you off my windshield when I run you over."

Gabrielle stared daggers at Harvey for a few more moments before turning on her heel and walking out the door and towards the elevators, he wet noodle of a lawyer following at a safe distance behind her.

The silence that filled the room continued until the elevator doors slid shut; the collective sigh of relief from the remaining persons echoed off the walls.

"As funny as it was, I don't remember that last part being in there Harvey." Mike spoke up from his place beside Juliette. Harvey shrugged and cast an amused look towards Nico, who looked at him curiously.

"It wasn't. Marshall said something along those lines while we were drafting this copy so I felt I owed it to him. Plus, I knew it would piss her off and there's nothing I like more than to watch Gabby walk away with a proverbial dick up her ass."

Any earlier resentment that had arisen in Nico for Harvey when he'd flirted with Dani instantly disappeared.

"I think I might love you." Juliette's voice spoke up, her mouth was hanging slightly open and her eyes were locked on the handsome lawyer, who flashed his signature grin at her.

"Down girl. You have enough problems to worry about." Dani smacked her arm playfully. Nico couldn't help but smile at the scene. He continued to be amazed at how well the two women in his life got on together.

"Personal infatuations aside, I was your father's lawyer from the beginning Juliette. I would be honored if you elected to keep me on retainer. I'll do anything I can to help advise you when it comes to handling all that you just inherited. Nico has my number so feel free to get a hold of me." Harvey spoke as he stood and refastened the top button of his suit jacket.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to finish preparing for a potential merger." Harvey nodded once at them, flicked his head from Mike to the door, and sauntered out of the room.

"Well that was interesting." Dani's soft voice spoke from beside him, her fingers entwining with his.

"No joke. I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for a nap." Juliette yawned and stood stretching her arms above her head. Nico stood, pulling Dani with him and helped her with her coat. Once he placed it around her shoulders, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Nap time does sound pretty good right about now." He smirked as her body shivered against him and she threw him a playfully chastising look over her shoulder.

"We'll see Mr. Careles. I need to hear about this time in Thailand you teased Harvey about first. Depending on how devious the story is will decide just what kind of nap time you get." Heat flooded Nico's body and he grinned at her playfulness. He started to lean in for a chaste kiss when Juliette made a gagging noise from the doorway.

"Ugh, ew. Please tell me you have bleach for my ears in the car."

X

_Next chap: Nap time! Along with delving in to some of Nico's past. Soundtrack for this chap: B.B. King-The Thrill Is Gone, Cage The Elephant-Back Against The Wall._


End file.
